Valhalla University
by Deaddude221
Summary: A story mixing tons of Final Fantasy characters, then character from many other games or anything else I decide to add. An odd university set in a world very different. Please read, review and enjoy. Not to great as summary so just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story, a spark of an idea, this chapter is kind of the set up, no characters at this point but just like i said a set up. Not sure what sparked this idea, i was reading a high school fan fic and just popped so I hope you like it. This will be my second serious one but the first serious long story. I hope you like it, it will be cross of just about any game i have ever play, mostly Final Fantasy but mixing in other character as well. Please review with comments, ideas, opinions, critics and whatever else.

Well now to the point, I do not own anything mentioned in this fan fic, the games that the characters come from or the characters or any other existing material used for this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Valhalla School, was a school dedicated to producing students that would serve as militaries for the nations of Gaia Lumarios,a hundred years of history lead to Valhalla being the most prestigious of the so called Merc Universities. A hundred years prior during the greatest war ever known the last remaining powers of the world decided that with militaries permanently at hand war such as the Great War were all to probable, that led to the rise of such schools and a union of nations built in order to make sure such a war never happened again. Eventually the schools became their own union, the regulations the Union put on them kept them from getting out of control in the beginning and eventually led to an almost perfect system of "guns for hire" that made wars more costly but not as threatening to civilian way of life. Valhalla indeed became the largest and best of the Merc Universities, but not everyone could be in a Merc University, it took rigorous tests to get into them starting at an early age, at thirteen a candidate was tested and watched if they passed they would be taken to the University of their choice but depending upon the school would need to pass even more tests for entrance, once in the school it acted as its own society; more often than not alumni would stay at the school to teach or live there as residents to keep close to the information or simply because they had grown to know the place and enjoyed it. Alumni were free to do what they pleased, if they wanted to leave for other nations they could with ease but if the University called upon them they would drop everything. May at Valhalla were legacies, their parents and beyond were alumni and lived in the University boundaries. Alumni worked for the university, in some way, the universities ran at one hundred percent efficiency, almost a utopian society miss the fact they before they could be members of the society people had four years of high school, the university style and then another two to four years of graduate courses, if students didn't met the minimums they would be banished; although banishment was not as severe as it sounded. But within the school there were five main groups that students could be a part of, they were official groups, working together by the means of their group to reach graduation, most never knew who exactly was in what groups outside of the school, the school in itself was a society and until graduate courses most students never saw the outside of the school grounds and even then they rarely had time to do much outside of the school. The school met the needs of every student, housing, meals, opportunities to make extra money and all of the other means one would need. The legacies were looked upon with great respect while the few at this day in age that made their way into Valhalla were almost feared; the common thought was that if they had been able to get to Valhalla on their own they were certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Valhalla was a group unified school, even those without a group were considered a group, there were countless divisions but none were recognized other than the five formally established groups. The five established groups were led by two people each, the lead rank was normally a graduate while the second could be anyone the lead thought proper, the second would remain the second until the lead had to pick a successor, normally it went to the second if eligible but if not then the second could challenge the successor for the title within the laws of the groups. The system ran almost perfectly as well but once in awhile exceptions would leak through, the names of the exceptions lived in infamy within the society and sometimes even within the world. Each school had a division of the groups; albeit they were named differently they normally held to similar laws and almost identical practices. Valhalla's groups were known as; The Order of the Fangs, Shadow Foxes, Union of Oni, Coalition of Magi and The Hunters. The Order of the Fangs were more commonly known as The Wolf Pack, they were considered the be the strongest physically aside from the Union of Oni who stood on almost equal ground; the Wolf Pack was considered to be aggressive but noble, if they hit you it was hard and quick. The Shadow Foxes, commonly known as either Shadows or Foxes were the most cunning and the most silent of the groups; if you were hit by a Shadow or a Fox you wouldn't know before or after nor would you know who hit you, how you were hit, when or even where you were hit; Shadows were invisible and secretive. The Union of Oni were the most feared group of all, considered to be the most ruthless and almost evil in a sense, commonly known as Demons; if you were hit by a Demon you would likely not live to talk about it, but it was certain that it would be the most painful thing you ever felt. The Coalition of Magi, known as Feathers were the most graceful of people, the magic that they used was unimaginable, while most other groups had a variety of people of physical, mental and magical power the Feathers were almost one hundred percent magic users. The Feathers were considered to be the most intelligent of all; if you were hit by a Feather then they knew everything about you down to the smallest detail. Finally the Hunters were the most persistent of all, not known by anything else they held their title with more pride than any other. If a Hunter had targeted you, they would follow you until their mission had been complete, not matter what; it was said even death would not stop a Hunter's mission. The Wolf Pack was a fairly easy going group, they worked with all group pretty evenly, except for the Shadow Foxes which they were on exceptional terms with and except for the Union of Oni, which they hated, the constant tension tore at each side threatening to throw the school into a battle of titans. The Shadow Foxes sat well with the other groups as well except for the Demons which there was a small amount of tension with simply disliking the other's practices but never escalated higher than a clash of ideas and as well the same applied with the Foxes view of the Hunters. The Coalition of Magi was the most friendly group of all, a neutral group at heart as well as the peace keepers for the most part. The Hunters looked down slightly on all groups if they failed a mission for their lack of dedication or at least that is how they saw it, other than the slight superiority complex the Hunters were generally a neutral group as well but one that would lend aid to any other group for a certain price, not always a monetary price though.

Dawn set in on the large school, the center of our attention, a new year was beginning in a matter of hours, after a three month break from classes for the summer season students awoke to take on their new year while other awoke to see their first day of their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you liked the premise. And i expect you did if you are here lol. So please Read, review and enjoy. Review with anything, just please no aggression or flaming.

* * *

So again i do not stake any claim of ownership to characters or the material used for the story.

Chapter 2 –Monday Morning Wolf Pack

* * *

"Morning Cloud!" Tifa Lockhart said as she walked up next to her boyfriend waiting outside of her room leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Morning, ready for our first grad class?" Cloud asked with a smile. Tifa and Cloud enter their first grad year both set on a course of four years, it was common knowledge that until the second or third year of grad a grad student was no different than a normal high school student they simply were slightly more prestigious and looked upon much higher by the staff.

"You bet, I am so glad that in grad we get to pick our own schedules, you know?" Tifa asked as she slung a back pack over her right shoulder and looped her left arm through Cloud's.

"Yeah, for sure," Cloud replied Tifa always stood on Cloud's right side seeing as normally Cloud's gaint sword was sticking out to the left, but the first week or so he wouldn't need it at all, Tifa found it slightly odd that Cloud was one of the few who still carried his weapon at all times, but she couldn't blame him, many people had generic weapons given by the school, but Cloud's it was special. They walked down the hall when two of their friends turned the corner, Zack and Aerith, they both wore their mandatory dress clothes for the first week of grad school, Zack like Cloud wore a dark suit not as dressy as a tuxedo but better than most business suits. Tifa and Aerith both wore black dresses, Aerith seemed normal wearing a dress but Tifa seemed to dislike it slightly.

"Hey there boss," Zack said as he noticed Cloud. Both Zack and Cloud were Wolves but they were actually the leads, Cloud was the main lead while Zack was his second in command. Cloud was interesting, he had become lead his first year when Zack tried to recruit him, trying to help him meet people, Cloud had been messed with until he picked a fight with the lead as a means to prove himself, he won and near the end of his first year the lead picked him as his successor. Cloud was not a legacy he had got to Valhalla all on his own, he held no remorse seeing as the last remains of his family died when we was twelve, since that day he devoted all time to get into Valhalla as a means to make something of the Strife name, his family were nobodies just like he was once. Zack Fair was a legacy and upon a chance meeting of Cloud the two hit it off and had been best friends since, when Cloud became the lead Zack was chosen for obvious reasons to be his second. Tifa had been a hidden member of the Wolf Pack but during their third year Cloud helped Tifa out and upon their first meeting there Cloud recognized her as a girl he used to know as a child, Tifa was a legacy but her family lived outside of Valhalla, in the same small town as Cloud. Tifa never recognized Cloud until he said something just before they graduated; they had been dating for just short of a year before he said anything. Aerith had gotten in on her own merits as well but as a magic user she was a highly respected Feather and was offered the lead or the second but turned it down, no one but Zack knew why, Zack and Aerith had met during their second year and began to date a few months later, they had been together the whole time, Zack and Aerith were both in their first grad year and as well on a four year track.

"You know I hate when you call me that buddy," Cloud said with a laugh as he punched Zack lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah I know that is why I do it man," Zack replied.

"Morning Tifa, you look a little uncomfortable," Aertih said looking over at Tifa, upon meeting the two of them became best friends almost better than Cloud and Zack.

"As a martial artist I hate dresses, so hard to move in," The raven hair woman said looking back at the emerald eyes of Aerith.

"But you look so good in it Tifa," Aerith replied with her normal sweet smile.

"Yeah babe you really do, I mean almost hotter than normal," Cloud said with a smile.

"Thanks … I think," Tifa said not sure how to take Cloud's comment.

"So Cloud, I heard from a good source that we have some serious talent to consider for the pack," Zack said.

"I swear if you tell me your creditable source is Zell or Irvine, I am going to punch you in the nose," Cloud said with a laugh.

"No actually this time it is coming straight from my buddy Angeal," Zack said.

"I would watch him man, I know he doesn't sit in a group but he is far too close to the Oni leader, it makes me nervous," Cloud replied.

"I know what you mean man; I plan on taking Squall and scouting it for myself, but if the info is right we might have so real talent we would need to grab quickly," Zack said.

"Yeah well that is a good idea, keep me posted, you can take care of that today, get to them as soon as you can, if the Demons get to them I will be pissed. Oh don't forget we could use a little more magical talent, if possible grab some," Cloud said as the four began to walk toward their class.

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind, so we will try to make it to the meeting but the list is kind of big, so if we can't," Zack said.

"Not a problem, we will have other senior Wolves there," Cloud replied as he opened the door to the large lecture hall and held it open for the others.

"Ok so we should get a place in the front, in case you two are needed for something," Aerith said as she walked forward and looked around for empty seats.

"Who is the professor again?" Tifa asked.

"Mr. Ramza Beoulve, he is suppose to be have some serious tactical experience," Zack said.

"I still don't know why I am taking this, you guys thought I should but still you know, my job is to say, go fight, if I need deep tactics I talk to Aerith and get the Feathers help or if we really need something we pay the Hunters," Cloud said with a shrug.

"But it doesn't look so good for the Order if we always outsource our plans, and we know the Union doesn't so that is only another reason," Tifa said as she sat down next to Cloud in the first row.

"I know, I know," Cloud said.

"Then why ask?" Aerith said.

"Even you are going to mess with me?" Cloud said, "I mean I have come to expect it but not on the first day, that I get from these too," Cloud motioned to Tifa and Zack.

"What can I say, Zack is rubbing off on me," Aerith said.

"That is not all I am rubbing," Zack said with a laugh just before Aerith hit the back of his head.

"You should know by now Zack," Tifa said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know but it takes a real lesson to teach me," Zack said with a laugh.

"Well hopefully I can deliver for you Mr. Fair," Mr. Beoulve said as he walked in and placed his brief case down on his desk.

"Well if what I have heard is true then you would be a great teacher," Zack said, "And please call me Zack."

"Well, Zack, flattery gets you nowhere, this class will be one of your hardest this year I promise you that much, but if you can pass it then you will be set, you two would be leading the Order greatly," Ramza said.

"The Order? That means," Cloud began figuring that Ramza was a Wolf, for only Wolves referred to it as the Order or the pack.

"Indeed Mr. Strife I was a Wolf, second lead actually, I was the tactician for the lead, from what I have heard you are much like him, a great leader," Ramza replied.

"Great so the professor shall favor the four of you? I sincerely hope it doesn't come to such a thing," Kadaj said from a few rows behind us.

"Damn Demon, shut your mouth!" Shouted one of the Wolves in the class as well.

"Settle yourself Wolf," Cloud said looking over at his subordinate.

"It shall not interfere with the class, my history is not of one marked by being of the Order of the Fangs but rather a tactictian, they shall be held to the same standards that any other student in this class shall be made to hold to," Ramza said.

"Well you can be certain I shall watch that carefully to make sure it is true," Kadaj said with disrespect common among the Demons toward any kind of authority or any Wolf Pack member. Kadaj was a cousin of the Union of Oni leader, he was a senior member but held more power within the group because of his family ties.

"Then I shall make sure I hold strict to my word, then Kadaj," Ramza said to the silver haired boy with a slight level of disgust, "Now I believe it is time to start, please take your texts books out and open to the index," The entire class complied, "Now that stuff in there is pretty normal you saw it through out all of your other lower classes the past four years, correct? Well close the book and tear it in half, the stuff in books is complete horse shit!" Ramza shouted as he threw his book to the ground, "These books are nothing, real tactics do not come from a damn book they come from the heart and mind of the leader, the relationships cultivated with subordinates is what will cause a leader to be a great one and a tactician to form plans that will cause the least amount of harm to his or her friends on the battlefield, some call my method unorthodox I call it the truth! We will be looking at real battles, real relationships and figuring it all out for ourselves, if that sounds crazy to you then get the hell out of my class room because if that is the case then you are in the wrong class and should by no means be making decisions. All of your other tactics classes teach you to lead or to think on your feet during combat and to prepare you just in case the duty falls on your head, if you pass this class you will be saving the lives of more people in live combat than you can count. So you all better get ready for one hell of an intense class, this will be one of your hardest classes to date, I promise you that much!" The students in the class began to clap for the professor.

"Wow, Zack good choice of professor for tactics," Cloud whispered to Zack.

"My intel is rarely wrong bud," Zack replied in a whisper still clapping.

"I knew you would like this class Cloud," Tifa whispered with a smile.

"Ok then, today we will start with the basics, I need to gauge what each of you know, for this class we shall be splitting into teams and only changing once after, so let's get to know everyone just a little," Ramza said officially starting the semester off.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the third chapter, hope you like it so far, I plan to continue to update, i just hope people read and actually review my stuff lol.

So ok again i do not try to stake any claim of ownership to the characters or material used for this fan fiction.

Chapter 3 Monday Afternoon Fangs and Feathers under Shadows

* * *

"So Zack, there is not an issue with dating a Feather?" Squall asked as he and Zack walked toward one of the housing halls, Zack held a large list in his hand given to him by Angeal, a close friend of Zack's but one that slightly had a suspicious due to his ties to the leader of the Demons. Angeal was in his third year of grad and had taken Zack under his wing when Zack was in his first year, Angeal taught him everything and upon the day he became the second to the Wolf Pack Angeal gave Zack the Buster Sword as a present, a weapon that Zack never let take any harm due to the meaning of it and the lessons Angeal taught him.

"No man it is fine, I mean the Order and the Feathers have been on good terms forever, although they are neutral if it came down to it they would side with us far quicker than any other group, just life officially the Hunters are neutral but would aid the Union if it they were pushed hard enough. Why though? Do you have you eye on a fair maiden of the Feathers?" Zack asked.

"What? No I was just asking is all, why would you ask that? Of course not!" Squall said, he was a loner before joining the Order and before Zack and Cloud forced him out of his shell, which he took kindly but he still tried to remain a closed book when it came to his thoughts and feelings.

"I think you protest to much young one," Zack said mussing up the younger brunette's hair. Zack and Cloud were both twenty although Zack was a few months older, while Squall was only eighteen, he was average for a high school senior, Cloud and Zack were on the older end of first year grads most were nineteen sometimes eighteen but very rarely, Tifa and Aerith were both nineteen but Aerith was soon to be twenty.

"Yeah I guess I gave it away didn't I?" Squall said with a small chuckle. Although Squall was kind of cold he had become fairly close with Zack, Cloud and Irvine.

"So who is it?" Zack asked curiously, he would most likely know who they were and if he didn't seeing as Aerith was highly respected within the Feathers he would easily find out.

"Rinoa Heartilly, I met her a few weeks ago and we hit it off right away, I have been trying to find reasons to not ask her out, I am not so good with the feelings thing but I keep finding reasons to not that fall through," Squall said with a smile.

"Squall you devil, he is quite the looker that one, don't worry I will pass the word onto Aerith, we will get it set up for you kids," Zack said with a laugh.

"Give me a break man! Don't do that!" Squall half shouted as they reached the door they were looking for.

"Chill man, we are here for business now, remember?" Zack asked as he knocked on the door. A short blond boy answered the door, he could only be sixteen, "Hey there my name is Zack Fair and this is my associate Squall Leonhart, we represent the Order of the Fangs, we would like to extend an offer to you Zidane Tribal."

"Me? You guys want me to be a member of the Wolf Pack?" The young blond replied.

"Well if you are Zidane Tribal then yes," Zack said with a smile.

"Yeah I am Zidane, but there is just one thing if I join I need to have a friend join with me, otherwise I won't join," Zidane said slightly nervous Zack could tell he was questioning whether or not to lay down a stipulation when they invited him they weren't begging for him.

"You are giving us an ultimatum? You realize we are senior members of the Wolf Pack and you are trying to give us criteria to meet?" Squall asked in frustration.

"Well you see it isn't like that sir it is just," Zidane began but paused he was still nervous and now he seemed distraught at the fact that me most likely lost the chance to join.

"Can I me this friend at least?" Zack asked with a laugh.

"Of course, he is in here, come on in," Zidane said moving aside and sounding releaved, "I will go get him he is in his room, have a seat please," Zidane said as he ran toward the back of the apartment.

"You are going to give in? That is nuts he is making demands," Squall said.

"Hey now, he had great marks his first year, the kinds of marks that got me and Cloud into the Pack our first year, well that and for me the name. But you know this kid was nervous enough, plus I think it takes some real courage to say something like that to a group let alone two senior members and one of them being the second lead. So I say we give his friend a look, can't hurt it will just cost a few extra minutes," Zack said in his normal kind slightly slack demeanor. Zidane walked out with a short kid dressed like a black mage, a get up rarely seen anymore.

"Hi," The kid said nervously, "I am Vivi Orunitia."

"Hi, I am Zack Fair and this is Squall Leonhart, to be honest I don't have you on my list here, but you friend there was adamant that if he joined he would join with you, so would you care give us a little info on yourself?" Zack asked.

"Well, I am a second year like Zidane, I am a black mage, but that is the limit I do not have the ability to use other magic like white or blue or summon. I have never had much of a need to show it off so I never did, but I was told that I was powerful back home, I got in on my own merit as with Zidane," Vivi said still nervous.

"A mage? You know our leader, my buddy Cloud, told me clearly if there was some magic talent to grab some, we are slightly lacking in magic, Feathers kick our butt in that aspect, so tell you what, if you want to join, swing by the Wolf Den, at seven tonight and me and possibly Cloud will gauge your skills ok? I would love to find someone great with magic that no one else had an idea about that is just a great story to tell, Zidane feel free to come as well, for support of your buddy ok?" Zack said as he stood up.

"Yeah, ok thank you so much Mr. Fair!" Vivi said.

"Please, call me Zack, Mr. Fair is my father, and it isn't a problem, but you should count yourself lucky not everyone has a friend that would stick their neck out like that," Zack said with a laugh.

"It was an honorable thing to do, kid, that makes you even better of a candidate for the Pack," Squall said as he and Zack stepped outside the door.

"Thanks, and we will see you at seven!" Zidane said.

"If you have trouble finding the Den just ask someone it is our public HQ so everyone knows where it is, well see you guys later, we have some more people to visit," Zack said as him and Squall walked away down the hall, Zack pulled the list back out of his pocket as well as a his cell phone and began to text Cloud about showing up later.

"So who is the next person?" Squall asked taking the list while Zack was texting, "Some transfer students. That is interesting transfer students are rare."

"Yeah and we need to get to these guys in a hurry, I have heard some things about these two, if we want to get them we need to move fast," Zack explained. They walked down the hall to find two people standing outside the same room they were headed to.

"Demons," Squall said recognizing the two people, they turned to see Zack and Squall walking up to them.

"What the hell do you two want?" Seifer said as Squall and Zack got closer.

"These two are ours," Nero said. The man was slightly demonic in his own sense, fitting in perfectly with the Union of Oni.

"Hey now let's not get territorial, we must let the two choose for themselves," Zack said.

"Of course you damn pups would give a piss poor excuse of an answer like that," Nero said.

"Pups?" Zack began to get slightly irritated.

"Some wrong? Zack the Puppy?" Seifer said with a grin. Zack hated the nick name, he was given it by Angeal when he was in his second year when Zack was too head strong for his own good, but from Angeal although it was a slight insult it was acceptable, although the Demons called him that even when the name lost its truth during Zack's senior year of high school.

"You son of a bitch!" Zack shouted. Zack walked forward and shoved Seifer into a wall.

"You let go of him!" Nero said putting his hand on Zack's shoulder and applied pressure to hurt Zack.

"We told you to leave us alone!" A voice on the other side of the door yelled.

"They told you no already?" Squall said with a laugh.

"Get out here you two, Demons never get shot down you will join the Union whether you like it or not!" Nero shouted.

"Fuck you two, leave us the hell alone!" A different voice shouted.

"You heard them boy, get the hell out of here!" Zack shouted.

"It isn't that easy!" Seifer said.

"I believe it is that easy Seifer," Squall said taking a spet closer and cracking his knuckles.

"You want to start a fight pretty boy? You want another scar?" Seifer said pulling out his gun blade.

"You would draw a weapon in dorm hall? You are an idiot put that away or I will make you regret it!" Zack shouted, having pushed Nero off of him and now standing next to Squall.

"What you don't have your weapons?" Seifer said with a laugh.

"I don't need one to take care of a pompous asshole like you!" Zack shouted. Several doors had opened up during the shouting, many people looked on at the event, it was a non group housing so neither party had to worry about reinforcements. The door they stood in front of had opened as well but the conflict had grown more tense and neither side cared enough to say anything. Seifer made the first move and tried to swing his blade at Zack, but Zack being far quicker dodge the attack and slammed his elbow into Seifer's stomach. Nero tried to intervine but before he could Squall punched him in the face and knocked him on his ass. Before Seifer had a chance to raise his weapon again, Zack grabbed his wrist and twisted the blade out of his hands and then kicked him in the stomach sending him tumbling backwards onto the ground.

"Now get the hell out of here before we have to hurt you!" Squall said.

"This is mine now asshole!" Zack said picking up Seifer's gunblade and holding it toward the ground at his side.

"Fuck you two! I will get my sword back and I will kick your guys ass!" Seifer said as he stumble to his feet just before him and Nero bolted down the stair case.

"Like that will ever happen, for the pack," Squall said as he and Zack pounded their fists together.

"I hate those two, you know some of the Demons aren't that bad but those two are some of the worst," Zack said looking over at Squall.

"Thanks for that, they wouldn't leave us alone," One of guys standing in the open door said, he had long black hair and looked to be eighteen.

"No problem, the Union are a bunch of dicks, but those two are kind of bad, they aren't all like that, but a lot are," Zack said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, we should leave you guys be, if you don't want to join a group we won't push, but if they give you trouble again feel free to let us know ok?" Squall said just before him and Zack began to walk away.

"Wait!" The blond boy said as he stepped into the hall. Zack and Squall turned around, "It isn't that we don't want to join a group it was we didn't want to be Demons, not with what we heard. But we well at least I would love to join the Order of the Fangs, that is one of the reasons I transferred from Terca."

"Oh is that right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, my name is Flynn Scifo, this is Yuri Lowell," The blond said, "Were you two here to recruit us?"

"Actually yes," Squall said.

"Well then please come in, so we can talk," Flynn said.

"Well actually, with the Demons lurking we have to speed up a little, I am very sorry but we indeed want both of you, so whether you fully know if you want to or not, the position is yours I have heard good things about you, if you want to feel free to come by the Wolf Den at about six tonight and me and the leader Cloud will be able to discuss more with you two, given your situation we would rather invite you for a sit down before we give a real invitation to you guys ok?" Zack said.

"Understood we," Flynn looked over at Yuri for a moment, "Well I will definitely be there, thank you."

"Not a problem, sorry about the issues, but we have to run," Squall said as he and Zack began to walk down the hall.

"Interesting case there, but I think a sit down would be best first for them, well we still hae a pretty big list to hit, but I think the rest of them will be able to come to initiation tomorrow with no problem, so let's make it as fast as we can," Zack said looking at the list that he took back from Squall.

"Yeah ok, with Demon's lurking we need to step it up," Squall replied.

"Yeah well today, is going to be busy," Zack said as him and Squall reached an elevator.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Vincent!" Locke said as he ran up to his boss. Vincent Valentine was the leader of the Shadow Foxes, his second lead was Locke Cole.

"Yeah Locke?" Vincent said sitting at his desk in the Fox Hole, the Shadows' public HQ.

"I have got a list of prospects for the Foxes," Locke said placing the list down on the desk.

"Really? Normally we don't get a list, who was your contact?" Vincent asked. Vincent was in his second grad year while Locke was still a senior in high school, but Locke had proved to be loyal, if at times slightly excitable, when it came to it he was serious.

"Well it wasn't my contact actually, Cloud Strife said he got the like from Zack and wanted to give it to you, it has was a list of people he thought would fit the Shadows," Locke said.

"Cloud? I suppose friendships can come in handy," Vincent said looking at the list. Cloud had met Vincent in his third year after of high school, already the leader of the Order of the Fangs, Cloud and Vincent held a mutual hate for the leader of the Demons. Cloud as well saved Locke from a beating after he was caught by Demons snooping around the Cavern, the Union of Oni's public HQ. After that Cloud and Vincent became fast friends and although very few people knew of their friendship, it was public knowledge that if it looked like the Wolf Pack had more favor from the Shadows that the Union would grow more aggressive, feeling that they were cornered that and the leader of the Oni knew that both of the leaders hated him. Which would lead to rougher relationships with the Hunters and cause a whole lot of trouble.

"Yeah I guess so, it is a shame that we can't let it be known though," Locke said.

"Yeah, but we both know what could happen if it were known, the Demons would not waste any time to think first, they would start a school war that would likely end in bloodshed," Vincent replied handing the list back to Locke, "Good, seems like Cloud has gotten a great list for us, take Amarant and go try to recruit some, try not to waste time, the Hunters will likely try to get them as soon as they can, and unfortunately they most likely had a list like this a few days ago."

"No problem boss, hey wait, I can make a copy of the list and send Rikku and Yuffie out scouting for people as well," Locke said.

"Great idea, let them know, and tell them it is an order otherwise they might not care; but those two would make great recruiters, they are slightly relentless," Vincent said with a slightly uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Right away boss, initiation still tomorrow?" Locke asked as he reach the door.

"Yeah, normal time," Vincent replied.

"Later boss!" Locke shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Hopefully the Demons and the Hunters won't have gotten to them before us. We cannot afford to rely on the Wolf Pack if something happens," Vincent said to himself as he picked up his pen and began to write again.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is a new chapter, up until now the story has been setting up to grow bigger and more epic. So I hope you all enjoy it.

Well now to the point, I do not own anything mentioned in this fan fic, the games that the characters come from or the characters or any other existing material used for this fan fiction.

* * *

_

Chapter 4 Monday Evening Feathered Fangs

"So, today was, rough to say the least," Zack said as he took a seat in the Wolf Den's common area next to Cloud, while Aerith and Tifa played pool behind them. Zack opened his energy drink and began to drink it.

"Dude those are terrible for you," Cloud said as he picked up his own drink.

"Yeah and all those coffees are great for you right?" Zack replied with a laugh, Cloud looked at his iced coffee before he shrugged and took a drink of it.

"So they going to be here at six you said?" Cloud asked looking at his watch, he now sat with his suit coat off and with the sleeves of his white undershirt rolled up above his elbows.

"Yeah, they should be here soon, but I got the feeling from Flynn that he is the kind of guy to show up a little early so he should be here soon, then at seven Zidane and Vivi are coming by, the little guy wants to show us what he can do," Zack said.

"You think he is good?" Aerith asked looking over from the pool table.

"I am not sure, I got the feeling he might be promising but hey that is why he is coming in," Zack said.

"Well can't he join the Feathers if he is not a great mage, that way he could become better?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah I am sure he could," Aerith said taking her shot.

"But I got the feeling that him and Zidane are closely tied. It was kind of cool to see, honestly I would like to have them both they seem to be loyal, at least to each other but good kids none the less," Zack said taking another drink.

"So today I got a hold of a second year student as well, she is a gifted summoner, one of the best I have seen, almost better than Yuna," Aerith said.

"No way? Well Yuna has kind of slacked off, I mean what with beginning to use guns and all," Cloud said.

"Yeah but she is still a high ranking Feather," Aerith said.

"So has Edea chosen a successor?" Tifa asked.

"Not yet, I have a feeling though she will try to get me to take the mantel up again," Aerith replied.

"Yeah and we won't even ask again," Cloud said with a laugh.

"Hey guys how is it going?" The group looked over to see their friend walk in on all fours. He was a red wolf like creature that could talk, he was the first of his kind to ever attend Valhalla but not the first to be a member of a school although it went slightly differently for his species, once they were twenty they band testing so normally at the age of twenty two did they enter the schools, it was odd to see one of his species they were normally more docile creatures after the Great War, considering many of the Tribe elders had been part of the war, they live long lives at least two hundred years if not much more, little was known of them.

"Heya Red!" Tifa said. Red's real name was Nanaki, but once he stepped into a human dominated society he took on a more common nickname given to him by Cloud. The two had meet their first year, some kids were picking on him because he wasn't human and Cloud stepped in, Red and become a loyal member of the Pack once Cloud gained control and became sort of the icon of the group, it proved to do marvels for him, in the past few years after becoming the icon the admission rate for his species went up on both ends, the number that applied and the number that were accepted.

"Hey Tifa, how is it going?" Red asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Cloud.

"Crappy, Aerith is too damn good at pool," Tifa said with a laugh.

"Well at least you can play pool, the one time I tried to play with Cloud, I broke two sticks and the third ended up flying out of my paws and into his forehead," Red said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember that was so funny!" Tifa said.

"Yeah but it hurt like hell, because I had no idea it was coming," Cloud said rubbing his forehead remembering the incident. There was a knock on the door just before it opened Flynn and Yuri walked through.

"Hi, sorry we are kind of early," Flynn said.

"Not a problem please take a seat," Cloud said motioning them to sit across from them on another couch.

"If that was a bet I would have won," Zack said with a whisper. Cloud let out a low laugh as the two sat down.

"So, the reason we wanted a sit down was because you two are unique to say the least, you are in your senior year of high school and you just transferred here, as rare as transfers are senior or grad transfers are even more so," Cloud said.

"Well you see, that is kind of a long story," Flynn began.

"It is not," Yuri said in a laid back tone, "We were considered the best at Terca, but as you know it is considered a second rate school, far smaller, far less known but far less costly and meant for smaller missions; may live without ever seeing a mission."

"Well this place as no shortage of missions but I get the feeling you don't want to be here so much," Cloud said taking note of Yuri's tone.

"To be honest Flynn dragged me to the group, I wanted to go to Valhalla because I figured if I got in on my own merit I should at least do my best to get as high as I could, but I am not huge into rules and what not," Yuri replied.

"Yuri!" Flynn began.

"Don't worry, we understand that, which is kind of why we took control of the Pack before it was too hard pressed, they were renowned but fit too well into other groups, with our leadership it has become lighter but even stronger at the same time," Cloud said.

"We stripped away the dress code, which several all of the other groups followed swiftly, but unlike the others our organization grew while getting more lenient. You look at the other groups and they are strict hierarchy, while we are as well a hierarchy, we encourage personal relationships; me and Cloud know everyone in the group and while we don't know all of them like friends we work on it, we want to be a true pack, working together for a common goal but comfortable with each other. Hell during the weekends this place is normally filled with people just hanging out, being social you know?" Zack explained.

"Oh, well that is much different than the Jackals at Terca, they wanted us to join but they were kind of crazy, I for Flynn not to join because of how they were, they were the Wolf Pack of Terca," Yuri said.

"Yeah I have heard of them, we are leagues different, leagues bigger and leagues better," Cloud said with a laugh.

"Now, we also wanted to bring you two here to test you guys not just talk, while we already want you as Wolves we just want to see how you fair, you guys ok with that? You can say no and still join but honestly we would like to see what makes you guys Terca's best, because our intel agrees with what you said, you two are far to good for Terca," Zack said with a smile.

"Not a problem, a fight sounds like fun," Yuri replied.

"I am up for a good fight," Flynn said.

"Good, now Flynn, I want to take you on," Cloud said with a laugh, "You seem like my kind of fighter, you are slightly up tight, no offense just like I was before Zack here pounded that out of me, almost literally."

"Great, I would love to prove myself to the leader himself," Flynn said.

"Yeah well albeit I am the leader officially, Zack and I run the Order as more of an oligarchy than a monarchy," Cloud replied.

"That is true, so shall we head outside? Unfortunately we will only have a half hour or so, we have some others coming in at seven," Zack said as he stood up, "You two have your own weapons?"

"That we do, but we didn't bring them," Flynn said.

"Not a problem, we have a stock room, rarely used because most Wolves have their own fangs," Cloud said with a laugh.

"Fangs?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah we kind of have names for everything," Zack said with a laugh. The four of them walked out a side door to a large field, that was owned by the Order for training uses, Tifa, Aerith and Red followed. Cloud walked over to a large metal shed and took out his keys and unlocked the pad lock on the door, he slid it open to reveal a stair case that led down into a huge room full of all kinds of weapons.

"Holy shit!" Yuri said as he took in the sight.

"Pretty cool right?" Zack asked as he walked over to the wall and grabbed a basic two handed sword. Cloud as well walked over and grabbed a basic two handed sword.

"Go ahead and take your pick of any weapon, we train with real weapons except for real guns for obvious reasons, we can hold back with melee weapons but once you shoot a gun that is that," Cloud said with a laugh. Yuri and Flynn both picked two rather extravagant one handed swords, Flynn as well picked up a shield but Yuri did not, he had a metal gauntlet already on his off hand.

"No shield?" Zack asked as they began to walk up the stairs to exit the weapons shed.

"Nope, I use a special gauntlet, it doesn't look like much but it acts as all the shield I need, you will see what I mean," Yuri said with a laugh.

"Good I like a confident opponent," Zack replied. Once they exited Cloud locked up the shed and took a stance across from Flynn while further down the field Zack and Yuri had already begun.

"It is an honor to fight someone so renowned, "Flynn said.

"Thanks man, but don't be so proper, fighting isn't about being proper, it is far different, you join us and in a few months you will get what I mean," Cloud said with a laugh as he charged forward at Flynn.

"Hey what is that?" Aerith looked over to see a blue dog sitting by a tree watching the battles.

"I don't know, I am going to talk it though," Red said as he noticed the animal as well.

"Ok, well have fun," Tifa said with a sweet smile as Red walked away. Two girls walked up two from behind Aerith.

"Hey how is it going Aerith?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Oh hey Estelle, Rita, what are you guys doing here?" Aerith asked turning around and talking to the girl with pink hair that she addressed as Estelle.

"We just noticed you over here and wanted to say hi, but now we are curious as to what is going on," The red head, known as Rita replied.

"We are just watching Zack and Cloud test two new possible members, they are senior transfers from Terca," Aerith replied, "Oh I am sorry, Tifa this is Estelle and Rita, they are new members of The Coalition of Magi."

"Hello, pleased to meet you Tifa," Estelle said with a sweet smile.

"So who are this that guy with the black hair?" Rita asked.

"His name is Yuri," Tifa replied.

"What you think he is cute or something Rita?" Estelle asked with a giggle.

"What?" Rita shouted. Tifa and Aerith laughed as well.

"Personally I like that blond one," Estelle said with a smile joking.

"Well we could let him know about that," Tifa said with a laugh.

"What? No I was just joking!" Estelle half yelled. The others laugh. Tifa looked down at her watch.

"Cloud, Zack it is fifteen till seven!" Tifa shouted.

"Oh shit, it is," Cloud said looking at his watch while holding his large sword in one hand held in a lock with Flynn.

"Should we call it a quits?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah for now," Cloud said backing up and pulling the keys out of his pocket, "Zack call it quits the other two will be here soon!"

"Oh, he is right well good job Yuri, i know why they called you the best," Zack said as he turned around and began to walk toward the shed, Yuri walked just slightly behind him.

"Thanks Zack, you know I was leery before about joining but if this is how you guys fight and conduct I would like to join for sure, if the offer is still on the table," Yuri replied.

"Sure is, once we get back inside we can discuss it more," Zack said with a laugh. The four reached the shed and Cloud unlocked it.

"Yeah you fucking Wolf bitch!" A voice rang out from across the field just after Cloud, Zack, Flynn and Yuri entered the shed. Tifa looked over to see two silver hair men one with short hair and the other with long straight hair.

"Loz, Yazoo what the fuck do you two want?" Tifa shouted as the two moved closer.

"We just want to chat a little, that ok with you bitch?" Loz said.

"We heard the two transfer students were here and just wanted to chat with them," Yazoo said stand a short distance away from Tifa and the other girls.

"Fuck you two, get out of here, this is Order turf," Tifa said, Aerith stepped closer as well.

"You two mind yourselves!" Aerith shouted.

"Maybe we should just rough up the place a little until we find them, Seifer get the door!" Loz shouted. Seifer ran around the corner of the shed and slammed the door locking it, closing the four guys inside.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Tifa shouted as she took her battle stance.

"Now you don't want to fight us do you, you could get seriously hurt," Yazoo said as several other low rank Demons walked around the corner, confirming the room that they were recruiting massively, some of them didn't look much older than first or second years. The girls took a stance and readied for battle, the Demons were causing real trouble.

"Get out of here Feathers! Follow the bylaws, this is between the Order and the Oni, or do you want to drop your neutral stance without consideration from your lead?" Seifer asked as he walked up next to Loz.

"Shit," Aerith said under her breath.

"It is fine, just go, if you fight them you will hurt all of the Feathers, they won't hurt me, they know damn well what would happen if they did," Tifa said.

"I can't leave you to fight alone!" Aerith shouted.

"Then just go inside!" Tifa said with a wink, her and Aerith understood each other enough to know what Aerith needed to do. Tifa wanted Aerith to set off the Pack alarm, which would signal the other Order members that there was danger.

"Fine, just be safe!" Aerith said, with truthful concern and with a small bluff as to not let the Demons know she would be setting of the alarm, "Estelle, Rita come with me! Now!" Aerith walked toward the Wolf Den followed by the two younger girls as they reach the door three low rank member stood in the path of the door.

"As if we are that dumb, get the fuck out of here off of the grounds now Feathers! This is not about you!" Seifer shouted as the three members moved in front of the girls.

**Meanwhile**

"We have to get that fucking door open!" Cloud shouted.

"Yeah, Flynn, Yuri give us a hand," Zack shouted as him and Cloud rammed into the door trying to break it open.

"Right!" Flynn and Yuri said as they both rammed into the door as well.

**Meanwhile**

"So where are those two students?" Seifer demanded.

"Like I would tell you, Wolves protect their Pack!" Tifa shouted.

"Like hell will they be fucking pups!" Loz shouted.

"And if they already are?" Tifa said.

"Then I guess we will just have to vent our anger out on you, now that sounds like plan," Yazoo said taking a step closer to Tifa.

"You fuckers!" Red howled as he jump onto Yazoo's back and bit his shoulder.

"Fucking mutt!" Loz shouted just before the blue dog that Red and left to talk to had pounced on his back and bit the back of his neck, "What the fuck is this one?" Loz shouted as he fell to the ground.

"You fucking dogs!" Seifer shouted and he smashed his foot into Red's side while he held Yazoo to the ground, while Loz pulled the blue dog off of his back and threw him to the ground.

"You and your fucking pets! You bitch!" Loz said as he moved toward Tifa, she dodged and smashed her fist into his stomach. But Seifer moved at the same time and kicked Tifa in the ribs, she let out a loud pained yell and fell to the ground. The three men moved closer almost growling when they were struck with a huge fireball that sent them flying backwards. Tifa looked to the side where the fireball came from to see a short person in a black mage outfit standing there and a slightly taller blond kid standing there next to him but only for a moment. As the three men began to stand up the blond kid ran forward at such a speed that he could barely be seen, he held two sleek daggers and upon reaching the men he cut each one of them before they could register that he was there.

"What the hell!" Seifer shouted as he stumbled backwards.

"You damn Demons need to get the fuck out of here before I have to hurt you!" The kid shouted standing between the men and Tifa who was pulling herself to her feet.

"Who the hell is this punk? You want some of this you fucking monkey?" Loz shouted as he noticed the kid's tail waving back and forth.

"Yeah I do want it!" The blond kid said as he bent over ready to charge.

"Careful Zidane these guys are strong," The black mage said as he ran up next to Zidane.

"I know Vivi! But nothing we can't handle, they are just Demon scum!" Zidane shouted.

"That is it!" Seifer said as he pulled out his gunblade, Loz turned on his electric gauntlet and Yazoo pulled out one of his guns. The three moved closer slightly but stopped when a loud explosion sounded from the shed, the door flew off and slammed into four of the low ranking Demons. Before anyone could fully understand what had happened, Cloud practically flew out of the smoke where the door to the shed once stood; just behind Cloud were Zack, Flynn and Yuri. Cloud rushed over toward Seifer, who unfortunately for him had been the closest, Cloud grabbed Seifer by the neck and lifted him into the air before he could do anything. During the confusion Zidane sliced Yazoo's gun in half and sliced his arm at the same time using both of his blades; Tifa had taken the chance to attack as well, and smashed her foot into Loz's stomach throwing him back at least ten feet. Yazoo and Loz stumbled away and retreated followed by the other members of the Union besides Seifer who had dropped his gunblade and was still held up by his neck by a vicious Cloud.

"Give me one good fucking reason to not snap your fucking neck right now!" Cloud shouted as Zack walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud, don't it will only cause more issues and escalate the tension, we don't need that," Zack said. Cloud let out a sigh and threw Seifer to the ground, picking up Seifer's gunblade Cloud watched as he stumbled to his feet.

"You blade will stay here," Cloud said as he stabbed the blade into the grass, "If you are dumb enough to come again in order to get it back I will not hold back, next time something like this happens you will not live to talk about it, that much I swear!" Cloud shouted just before Seifer ran away. Cloud walked over to Tifa and took her in his arms, "Are you ok? I heard you scream, are you hurt?" Cloud asked sounding worried.

"I am fine, they just landed a good hit to my ribs, that is all but it is fine now," Tifa said pushing a back from Cloud and looking in his eyes.

"Please just get looked at for me if nothing else," Cloud said.

"Yeah ok," Tifa replied kissing Cloud lightly.

"Aerith would you mind taking a look at Tifa?" Zack asked as she and the other girls walked closer.

"Of course, I am so sorry I couldn't help" Aerith said as she walked up next to Tifa.

"No I know, if you had you would have put the Magi in a spot they can't be in right now," Cloud replied, understand fully why she couldn't do anything.

"Come on Tifa let's go inside I will just give you a quick check up to make sure your ribs are fine ok?" Aerith said as she led Tifa toward the Wolf Den.

"Wait, just a second," Tifa stopped as she began to walk away and turn toward Zidane, "Thank you, you really helped me out there, both of you. Cloud this is Zidane and Vivi, they are amazing," Tifa said just before she turn back around and walked with Aerith, Estelle and Rita toward the building. Cloud took a deep breath and looked at the ground in an effort to control his anger.

"So, if Tifa says so then you are both ok by me," Zack said walking over to Zidane and Vivi, "Thank you very much for helping, you two can head home now, meet back here tomorrow for the initiation, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks and of course, we couldn't let some get hurt even if they weren't a member of something we wanted into," Zidane said.

"I think she will be fine, she seemed to get hit hard but it didn't look hard enough to hurt her," Vivi said as he walked by Cloud.

"Yeah, I am sure you are right, she is tough. I am sorry we didn't have a chance to see what you wanted to show us, but as Zack said. If Tifa is saying you are amazing and helped her then I would gladly have you with us and on a personal level I am in your debt," Cloud said looking at Vivi, "See you guys at four tomorrow."

"You have a good night," Vivi said as he walked away with Zidane.

"If they give you any trouble do not hesitate to call the Pack, you are both Wolves as of now," Zack shouted as they walked away.

"You ok Red?" Cloud asked as he knelt down next to his friend.

"Yeah, but boots do not feel good in my side," Red said as sat down in front of Cloud, looking up at him.

"Thanks buddy, for helping," Cloud said patting Red's head, Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith were the only ones aloud to pet Red; from everyone else Red would become very anger but when it came to those four he was ok with it because of their strong bonds.

"No need to thank me Cloud," Red looked back up at Cloud, held his head high and proud, "For the pack," Red then walked over to the blue dog that Yuri knelt down next to, "Thank you for your help though Repede, you didn't need to help but you did," Repede howled and nodded his head, "Well put," Red laughed.

"Your dog?" Zack asked looking at Yuri.

"No, he is more like a partner, he has always been there for me and Flynn. Now he will be there to help all of the other members too," Yuri replied.

"Well, thank you both for helping, meet back here at four tomorrow," Zack said.

"And please bring Repede, I will be nice to not be the only none human at the meetings," Red said.

"Ok, as long as it is ok with Zack and Cloud we will bring Repede," Flynn said.

"It is fine, he can be a member of the pack as well," Zack said with a smile.

"Thank you," Red said.

"For?" Zack asked.

"Never mind, see you guys later I am going to return to the apartment," Red said as he walked away. Red shared an apartment with Zack and Cloud, due to the gender split Zack and Cloud lived together while Aerith and Tifa lived together.

"Yeah bye Red," Zack said, "See you three later," Zack said to Yuri, Flynn and Repede as he walked toward the building.

"Yes, we shall see you tomorrow," Cloud said obviously still trying to hold down his anger.

"Yeah, see you later guys," Yuri said as he walked away followed by Flynn and Repede.

"She is tough man, she will be fine," Zack said slowing down to walk next to his friend.

"I know, but I can't believe it man, they had the nerve to attack us in the open and on our turf, this I will not let go of. But if pisses me off more so knowing that are right and like normal we are withheld from doing things because we don't want to elevate a situation that we both know will eventually end up in battle or worse in bloodshed. It just drives me nuts," Cloud said.

"I know and that is why I am here man, when you get pissed I talk you down and when I get pissed you talk me down, that is why we work so well and why when it comes down to it we will win," Zack said.

"Yeah, you are right, let's go check on Tifa," Cloud said as he pushed open the door.

"Yeah," Zack replied simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here we have it, I do not stake claim to the trademarked characters, concept or material used for this fan fiction, I do not make any claim of ownership in any sort other than to the plot.

Well this chapter is a slight break from the tension of the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far and if you are here then I assume you do at least enjoy it somewhat. Please review I am open to all kinds of ideas and words whether good or of critics.

* * *

Chapter 5 Tuesday morning Flock of Feathers.

"Morning Yuna," Rikku said as she walked up to her cousin.

"Hey there Rikku, where were you yesterday?" Yuna asked, Yuna was a talented summoner but had recently began to study weapons mostly guns though.

"Yuffie and I were hanging out, trying to recruit, direct order from the lead," Rikku replied as they turned a corner walking toward their class, they were both third years but had prove valuable to their groups.

"Hey Yuna," Garnet said as she walked up next to Yuna, "Would you know where room 1117 is?" The younger girl asked.

"Yeah, that is my first class but if you are in it first hour why were you not in there yesterday?" Yuna asked.

"There was a mix up in the schedual, I was accidently put in a grad level white magic class, I realized it and figured out where I should be after classes yesterday," Garnet explains.

"Once in a while that happens, Rikku was put in a grad class her first year by mistake, though she stuck it out for a week before realizing it," Yuna said with a laugh elbowing her cousin.

"I was nervous, I didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone," Rikku replied with a smile.

"Well you sure are no longer nervous in the slightest, hell that nervousness only lasted a few weeks then you were back to your normal gung ho self," Yuna replied as the three girls walked toward their class room. Rikku knew a slight amount of white magic so as to bring something more than energy and speed to the Shadow Foxes.

"So did you guys hear about what happened last night?" Garnet asked as they continued to walk.

"No what?" The other two girls asked.

"Well apparently the Demons attacked the Wolves at the Den," Garnet replied.

"No way!" Rikku half shouted.

"Yeah, and apparently Tifa got hurt, Estelle told me about it, she is another new Feather, she was there with Aerith just talking when it happened. Apparently it happened when Cloud and Zack long with the two transfer students that they were practicing with were inside the their weapon shed. Apparently two other newbie pack members helped Tifa out after Red and Tifa got hurt and were cornered," Garnet said.

"How is that possible, with Cloud watching over Tifa, even with her being one of the strongest girls in the school, not a single person has hurt her since they started dating," Yuna said.

"Yeah well, Seifer had apparently locked the four guys in the shed, they were looking for the transfer students but didn't know that they were in the shed and when they couldn't find them they just started causing trouble. But apparently the two new Pack members saved Tifa from being attacked but before anyone could even guess as to what happened Cloud broke the door off of the shed and flew out to protect Tifa, completely unarmed. They chased the Demons off, but the weirder thing was that there were at least ten, just random people, Estelle heard from listening in on Aerith and Zack's conversation that the rumors were true about the Union recruiting nobodies just to build their ranks," Garnet explained.

"Demons were always unorthodox at best but that is just crazy," Rikku said.

"Why would they do that?" Yuna asked.

"Who knows, but from what I have heard Cloud has a serious grudge against the Demon leaders and it is mutual, maybe all of this stuff going on between the groups is escellationg due to their personal feelings," Rikku said.

"No, Cloud is not like that, I have met him several times and talked to Aerith countless times about Cloud and Zack, they can both be hot heads at times but they keep each other in check at all time as well, that is why they run the Pack so effectively, at least that is what Aerith has explained but I believe her, if she is not the most honest person in the world I don't know who is," Yuna replied.

"Yeah well who knows, what is going on," Garnet said.

"Well I would like to think I do, as the second lead of the Feathers I should know more than Aerith at least," Yuna said.

"Yunnie, you are so jealous of her, but you know damn well that Aerith by all means should be the leader, but for some reason she kept turning it down. Aerith is connected in so many ways but she deserves it, she got here on her merits and rose to the top with no help, she got where she was even when others looked down on her for dating a Pack second leader when she was offered the Feathers lead," Rikku said.

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes it can get to me. I just wish I could do half as much as Aerith and she isn't even one of the leads," Yuna said hanging her head.

"It is ok, some people are born to be able to handle the lime light some are not but still want to make a difference, Aerith doesn't seem to want attention, even though she gets a lot," Garnet said.

"Yeah you are right, you know you are smart for a second year," Yuna said with a laugh.

"Hey you are only a third year not that much older than me," Garnet replied with a smile. The three reached the class and took seats next to each other.

**After the first class**

"So I just sat there, as he ran in circles, it was hilarious," The blond laugh while she talked with her friend. Seifer walked up behind her.

"Morning Quistis, my you look beautiful today," Seifer said as he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I will talk to you later ok?" Quistis said to her friend, that got up and walked away.

"So, I wanted to see if you would be busy Friday night," Seifer said.

"Listen Seifer, I have told you before I am simply not interested in your," Quistis said obviously holding back. Another girl walked over to Quistis.

"Seifer," The brunette said with slight aggression, "You ok here Quistis?"

"I am fine Rinoa, Seifer was just about to leave," Quistis said as she stood up.

"Wait, please give me a shot, you never have told my why you will not go out with me, at least once just once more," Seifer said with a grin. Squall walked by the scene and stopped to see what was going on.

"Seifer, just stop ok, I don't want to hurt you," Quistis said as she turned around, but before she could walk away Seifer grabbed her wrist.

"Come on the tension between us is too much to ignore, you know it," Seifer said.

"Seifer, you really are an idiot!" Quistis shouted as she pulled her wrist away from Seifer's grip and turned to face him, "You Seifer disgust me! When we were in our first year we got along, and I went on a date with you because I liked who you were even after hearing rumors of what you did to betray Rinoa. But then you joined the Hunters which was fine and all but you became so busy at the start of our second year that we never had a chance to date again, then you left to join the fucking Demons! You were indecisive and made the worst choice you could, first of all a Demon has never dated a Feather, which I quickly became and you know it! Secondly you turned out to be two faced and proved to be the dick that everyone always said you were. Thirdly, you challenged Squall to a duel but you took your rivally too far, when he was cornering you, you retaliated by giving him that nasty scar on his face but then you weren't even good enough to avoid his attack, leaving your disgusting scar on your face, a scar that will haunt you forever as oone of the worst mistakes of your life! Get away from me, stop your idolization of me, we will never be, ever! Feathers don't associate with Demons!" Quistis stormed off after screaming at Seifer.

"You got told off man," Rinoa said with a slight laugh, Siefer stepped closer to her in anger.

"You shut your mouth bitch! Before I make you regret talking!" Seifer shouted. Squall had moved at that point.

"Who are you calling a …" Rinoa began just as Squall stepped in.

"It is time to leave Seifer, you are far from Oni turf here, Feathers have told you to leave, you don't want to cause issues with a neutral group do you? I am sure you leader wouldn't be to please with that," Squall said.

"Shut up! Why are you here!" Seifer shouted, pushing Squall back and into Rinoa.

"I am sorry," Squall said over his shoulder at Rinoa for running into her just before he grabbed the distraught Seifer by the collar and slammed him against a wall, "Listen, you are far closer to Pack turf than Oni, and we are both on Feather turf, considering your little bullshit last night I will not regret kicking the shit out of you here and now! I do not want to cause issues for the Feathers so get the hell out of here before I leave another scar on your twisted face!" Squall pulled Seifer off the wall and shoved him backward.

"Fuck you Squall! This thing between us is far from over!" Seifer said as he stormed off. Squall turned around and looked at Rinoa, a woman he was completely captivated with.

"Sorry about him, he is a real dick," Squall said, calmly.

"I know, I feel like an idiot for saying this, but I dated him once," Rinoa said shaking her head.

"Oh man, I feel for you," Squall said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"But thanks for helping, he can be a huge issue when he flies off the handle like that," Rinoa said, looking at the ground for a moment, "So you are the one that gave him the scar?"

"Yeah but after he gave me mine," Squall said, "I am not proud that I did it to him but, the adrenaline and the pain kind of forced my reaction."

"Well, it is understand able, and between us I think it looks like shit on him but for you. Our scar give you a little character, makes you look dangerous," Rinoa said with a laugh, "I will see you around Squall."

'Don't be a whimp, Zack will force this to happen now that he knows, eventually anyway so do it man!' Squall shouted in his head at himself as Rinoa walked away, "Hey!" Squall half shouted without meaning to trying to get Rinoa's attention.

"Yes?" Rinoa looked back with a small grin.

"Would you like to," Squall paused for a moment, dropping his voice to his normal calm before continuing, "Would you like to go get some coffee, down at the café?" Squall asked in his normal voice but so nervous that his heart stopped, he was brave indeed but found emotions and articulating them to be his hardest challenge in the world.

"Sure, I would like that," Rinoa said turning around and walking back over to Squall.

"Great! Sorry, so shall we go now?" Squall asked.

"You don't do this a lot do you?" Rinoa giggled.

"Do what?" Squall asked nervously.

"Never mind, but piece of advice, when you ask to have coffee with someone don't plan on a later date, coffee is a friendly environment one that shouldn't make you nervous. So coffee, means now," Rinoa said as she walked up in front of Squall and held out her arm in the direction they needed to go.

"Uh …" Squall tried but stopped, realizing he needed to keep calm, "I will keep that in mind," Squall said as he and Rinoa began to walk toward the café.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here we have it, I do not stake claim to the trademarked characters, concept or material used for this fan fiction, I do not make any claim of ownership in any sort other than to the plot.

So this chapter is kind of short I know, this was simply a mid way point between chapters, it is late and I am tired but the idea hit me so this is just to help grow two of the characters slightly as it can be seen or at least I try to make it seen, the character hold decently to canon but for several of them I do add my own twist or simply change them to fit but for the most part I try my best to leave them be. On that note any advice is welcome, thanks for reading thus far, please enjoy the short chapter and I will update soon … again please review I thrive for recognition lol not really I just like to get feedback on what people think.

* * *

_

Chapter 6 Tuesday Afternoon Rabid Wolf and the Oni Lord.

"Cloud," Seifer said as he walked up behind Cloud as he looked out over the courtyard from a balcony he often visited. Classes for the day had just ended and Cloud was left alone when Tifa and Aerith went to do whatever they did during "Girl time"; Zack had run off to set up the Wolf Den for initiation later.

"Seifer, what do you want?" Cloud asked aggressively not even turning around to look at the blond man standing behind him.

"I am going to quit the Union," Seifer said sounding down and confused.

"Big surprise, it was only a matter of time before someone like you quit yet another group. What do you want to talk to me for though, don't fuck around I am not in the mood," Cloud said still not looking back at Seifer.

"I wanted to join the Pack," Seifer said.

"That is the Order of the Fangs to scum like you! And what makes you think for even a second that a bastard like yourself would be worthy of joining us? You are a traitor, you harmed two of my members one of them also happens to be the woman I love and you desert your groups whenever it suits you," Cloud growl turning to face Seifer finally.

"I have been faced with an insight that I don't believe I can forget, I believe you are my ticket to redemption," Seifer said looking down at the ground to break the eye contact from Cloud that scared him.

"Redemption is not for those like you, redemption is a path back to light, not for the dark ones that want in good graces of one person," Cloud said turning back around and looking off the balcony.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"I know why you are hear, Squall saw it all, and I know all that my Wolves know, every detail. Not to mention Quistis has spoken to me of your behavior in the past, you leave her be, and you leave me be, you will not be a Wolf so long as I am leader," Cloud said coldly.

"But I need this! What makes us so different?" Seifer shouted.

"What makes us different?" Cloud shouted as he spun around and grabbed both sides of Seifer's collar with both of his hand, pulling Seifer uncomfortably close, "You are drive my nothing more than pride and ego. You only care about yourself, while I do everything for those I care about, and all other innocent people!"

"You sound like the Oni leader," Seifer said not thinking it was an insult, Cloud growled as he spun Seifer around and smashed his back against the railing of the balcony; Seifer was lifted off of the ground, had Cloud just released his grip Seifer would fall to his death from the balcony.

"I am nothing like Sephiroth! He is all that is wrong in the world! You don't know half of it, he is truly a demon; rather he is the devil himself. He will eventually throw this place into disarray and I am the only one who knows how to stop him! I am not like him not even in the smallest sense!" Cloud screamed, Seifer began to breath heavily out of fear, his face read of complete terror.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer had the courage to ask.

"Tell me, why should I not let you fall right now?" Cloud asked more angry than before.

"What?" Seifer again asked even more terrified than before.

"Why should I let you live, we both know I could easily get away with letting you fall to your death, even if they were to find out that I was up here when you 'fell'. Why should you get to live when so many others have died? So many others that were worth far more than you and were far more innocent! Why do you deserve life at all?" Cloud shouted.

"Everyone has a right to live and try to take back mistakes and sin, some can be forgiven," Seifer replied. Cloud's anger and his face softened at Seifer's words.

"Only some can be forgiven, remember that. That and remember that life is precious, think about what you do before you do thing Seifer, redemption is possible if you try hard enough and walk the right path. You will not be in the Order, but we will protect you if any Demons act on your quiting; that is your first step toward redemption," Cloud said as he pulled Seifer down and put him back on his feet, "This didn't happen, understood?"

"Yes, and thank you," Seifer said nervously.

"I have other things to attend to," Cloud began to walk inside, "Seifer, find yourself that is where true redemption is; in your heart not your mind," Cloud walked away leaving a frightened Seifer on the balcony contemplating his life and what Cloud had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here it is, a new chapter and once again I do not stake claim to any of the characters used for this fan fiction nor do I stake any claim to the stories behind their original creation and use or the material used here other than the plot

Ok so here is chapter seven, if you have made it this far then I hope you enjoy it and keep going, with this chapter there will be several others tonight, a wave of inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks so tonight chapters seven through ten will be posted. If you have made it this far please give me some feedback, because obviously you like it or want to see something more that keeps you coming back so, come on let me know. Lol again all kinds of review are appreciated well other than just pure flaming. But with that stuff said here we go, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7 Tuesday Afternoon Teaching Wolf Feathers

* * *

"Thank you," The blond young man said as a waitress brought him his coffee ordered, he sat in the café looking at a newspaper.

"Good day Tidus," A red haired man sat down across from the blond. Tidus lowered his newspaper to look at the person addressing him.

"Professor Aurion?" Tidus asked slightly confused.

"Please, Kratos, I hate being called Professor, I am not one I do not teach students I train them for battle," Kratos replied.

"Ok, well hi, how is it going?" Tidus asked confused as to why the normally enigmatic Kratos Aurion, a grad combat instructor was talking to him.

"Decent, I needed a cup of coffee but the line is long so they told me to take a seat and they will bring it to me, I chose to sit here because every other table already has multiple people and I wanted to see if I could see that newspaper when you are done with it, I was unable to grab one this morning," Kratos replied cracking a very small smile at the seemingly odd gesture he made.

"Yeah, of course, I was just looking at the auto section anyway, looking for some kind of cheap ride, a little far in advance but why not look right?" Tidus laughed as he handed the paper to Kratos who had stood up and took his coffee from the waitress.

"Well thank you Tidus," Kratos began to walk away, "Say you are a third year correct?"

"Yes sir I am, why?" Tidus asked.

"Just wondering, I have heard that you are pretty good from Instructor Auron, the other one," Kratos crack another smile which seemed odd from what Tidus had heard of him.

"Well I knew he thought I was good I didn't think he would mention me though," Tidus said.

"He mentions everyone to me, we work together often, he is the toughest combat instructor for high school while I am the hardest instructor, period," Kratos replied. Tidus laughed a little thinking it was a joke, "I am not joking Tidus, once you get to your grad year you will miss your high school days for they shall seem easy to what I put students through, ask your leader Cloud, first year grad he found out today just a small bit, although he and Zack proved to be slightly above my expectations; which to me gives more the pleasure out of pushing them harder and further," Kratos cracked another small smile, "Thank you again for the paper, I look forward to seeing you in class two years from now, I will have Auron keep taps on you, good day to," Kratos said as he walked away. Tidus sat still with a slightly confuse, slightly nervous and slight scared look on his face. Yuna walked up and wave her hand in front of his face just a moment later as he was still spaced out.

"Hello?" Yuna said still waving her hand in front of Tidus.

"Yeah sorry?" Tidus shook his head and looked up to see Yuna, "Oh hey there babe."

"What was that about you looked like your head was lost in space or something," Yuna said taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah, just, never mind I just had an odd … conversation," Tidus said with a grin, "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you had to go to the initiation for the Pack tonight?" Yuna asked.

"Well, have too? No, only new members and the senior members have to go for the ceremony but, we all go, we hold tightly together," Tidus replied.

"Ah, I figured as much, but just wanted to make sure that you were going before I made plans with Rikku, neither of our initiations are until tomorrow night, so I guess I will just hang with some friends tonight," Yuna said stealing Tidus' coffee and taking a sip, making a face of disgust.

"Yeah ok and what is wrong with you? You do that every single day, you know how I make my coffee, you know you don't like it but you still take a sip every day," Tidus said with a laugh.

"I am not sure, kind of a force of habit, and nothing wakes you up like almost black coffee that you can't stand the taste of," Yuna replied with a laugh.

"It is not almost black," Tidus said.

"Yeah whatever," Yuna said with a smile just before she started to lean over the small table wanting a kiss from Tidus.

"Hey there buddies!" A voice excitedly said just as Tidus was about to kiss Yuna, Tidus stopped and turned to look at their visitor.

"Wakka, you can be such a pain," Tidus said as he leaned back into his chair, causing Yuna to do the same slightly irritated.

"Hey now bud that wasn't nice," Wakka said as he pulled up a chair to the table and sat on the chair backwards resting his arms on the back of it facing the table, "So what are you up to later Tidus? I wanted to get a few people together for a blitz game."

"Wolf Pack initiation tonight man, I am going," Tidus said.

"Damn groups and their events," Wakka said jokingly.

"You know Wakka I still don't understand why you don't want to join any group you have had a few offers right?" Yuna asked.

"Just never wanted to, I mean most people are here for the purpose I am here because of my love of blitz and this is the true place to become a star so once I am don't with grad I can prove my stardom," Wakka replied.

"Yeah you sure are a uninspired one Wakka," A woman in a black dress said as she walked up behind Wakka and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Lulu, how is everything?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

"Fine, just bored, Wakka keeps running off so I have had nothing to do since classes let out," Lulu said, her and Wakka had been dating for a year or so after Wakka finally broke down Lulu's aggressive and hard outer shell. The two were in their second grad year on a two year course and would be joining the community after graduation.

"Hey I am sorry Lu, I just can't stay in one spot for long you know that I have to keep active," Wakka said looking up at Lulu who was still standing behind him.

"You can keep active with me at least," Lulu said with a grin.

"Wow! Little much," Tidus said with a laugh.

"Gutter mind!" Yuna said jokingly.

"So what?" Tidus replied.

"All men have somewhat of a gutter mind," Wakka replied.

"Especially you right Wakka?" Squall said as he walked up to the group.

"Squall you are joking? What happened did you ice heart break and finally being to beat?" Wakka asked with a grin.

"What's up Squall? Business?" Tidus asked surprised to see Squall being social.

"Nan, just wanted to say hi, I was kind of bored walking around, felt like being social," Squall said nonchalantly.

"That is new," Tidus said jokingly.

"Cut him some slack, of course he would be in a good mood, Mister Cold here had a date earlier today," Yuna said obviously having heard about it.

"You had a date?" Wakka asked half shouting which caused him to receive a smack to the back of the head by Lulu.

"Be nice," Lulu said with a small grin toward Squall.

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't a date I just had coffee with Rinoa," Squall said.

"You sure it wasn't a date? Rinoa seemed fairly happy when she came to class earlier," Yuna said with a smile.

"She was?" Squall asked sounding happy.

"Rinoa uh? So did you pull your courage together or did Zack force it like he said he would?" Tidus asked with a laugh.

"Come on, how did you know about that I just told him yesterday afternoon," Squall said with a sigh.

"During the morning break I ran to the Wolf Den to grab one of my iced coffees out of the fridge and I ran into Zack, grabbing one of his energy drinks; we talked for a few minutes and somehow it slipped when he told me about the two new transfer members," Tidus said with a grin.

"Jesus, am I the only member of the Order that doesn't rely on some kind of stable to get me through the day, Zack and his energy drinks, you and your coffee and Cloud with his coffee, tea and that balcony; well that last one is ok I guess just a place to relax. None the less I am only one who gets his energy from sleeping decently and working out morning, noon and night," Squall replied shaking his head.

"Yeah you are but you are also the only one of the four of us that is single!" Tidus said just to be mean.

"That was cold man," Wakka said.

"Yeah it kind of was," Lulu chimed in.

"Yeah, but you could be single just as easily, be nice to Squall he is in a good mood; plus if he gets lucky he may not be single much longer," Yuna said.

"What? You think she likes me that much?" Squall asked again sounding surpisingly happy.

"That tone coming from you is still weird man," Wakka said with a laugh.

"I don't know why don't you ask her yourself?" Yuna said.

"Is she here?" Squall tried to hide that fact that he looked around.

"Nope, but I sent her a text to come hang with us, so she will be soon, so take a seat," Yuna said.

"You love to be the little match maker don't you Yuna?" Tidus asked with a grin.

"Well I got us together and I have a few more ideas so … yeah I do," Yuna said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here it is, a new chapter and once again I do not stake claim to any of the characters used for this fan fiction nor do I stake any claim to the stories behind their original creation and use or the material used here other than the plot

Chapter 8 Tuesday Afternoon Wolf Hunters

"Hey there Judith," A man in a full suit of armor said as he walked up behind the blue hair vixen.

"Afternoon, Kain," Judith replied as she turned around, "More training?"

"Yeah, I like training in the armor, but hey, have you seen my spear, I left it in the lodge but I think someone put it somewhere else," Kain said.

"No I haven't seen it, but I did see a spear case in our weapons closet, you could check in there," Judith replied.

"Oh great thanks I will," Kain said as he ran toward the Hunter's Lodge, the Hunters public HQ. Judith began walking again until she reach a fountain between the Wolf Pack turf and the Hunters, the two were officially at a neutral position but relationships with them differed from person to person. Although it was known throughout the Hunters that generally Demon's held favor, some thought it due to past relationships or the profession relationship the groups had but Judith like several others figured it was because of the personal relationship between the two leaders. Judith sat down on the stone edge of the fountain and began to swirl her hand through the water.

"Afternoon, Judith, good work today in class," A rough voice called out as a man with a cigarette in his mouth walked over to the blue hair woman.

"Thank you Cid," Judith replied.

"You that is one reason I like you, you don't call me Professor Highwind or even instructor, you stick to first names, makes the relationship flow more and be more personal. But let's not get too personal I would hate to have to pass you through the class just because we are friends and not because you earned it," The older blond man said.

"I will keep that in mind, I heard you were a good instructor for the Dragoon class, so I am excited to see what my senior year will hold, last year was ok but just not enough of a challenge," Judith replied.

"Well I will keep that in mind as well, I need to make sure I challenge you, I will figure something out," Cid said as he took a puff of his cigarette and began to walk away, "You have a good day."

"You too, instructor," Judith said teasingly; she looked back as the water and continued to swirl the water thinking to herself, 'I am so bored! But this feeling is slightly more than just bored, I feel lonely, but that I why I joined the Hunters not just because they have the most Dragoons but because to feel like part of a group, feel like I belong. Maybe what I feel is a longing for more than just a group sense; do I want something more personal? What am I thinking? I have never really wanted a relationship before now, but is that because I felt alone and didn't need one or because I simply wasn't ready until now? Judith stop doing this to yourself, this is why you socialize thinking only becomes a pain in the ass.'

"Yo Judy!" Judith turned to see one of her friends, he was in his second grad year on a four year track just like Judith was.

"Hey there Barret!" Judith called out as the big dark skinned man walked closer and although some would see his size and 'style' as a key point of interest no one ever noticed not with the gun in place where is right hand should have been. There had been an accident during Barret's second year in high school; one day there was a malfunction on the project him and a friend were working on, when Barret tried to save his friend the explosion sent so much shrapnel out that his friend's girlfriend died and both of the men lost one of their hands. When Barret's guilt gripped him he began to refuse any kind of surgery until he decided that he would be a test for a new experiment, as a means to know that he would always be able to protect the people he needed to for his weapon was a part of his body now. His friend was said to have been in the same experiment until he disappeared, only leaving a note that blamed Barret and swearing revenge.

"How's it going?" Barret asked.

"Bored," Judith replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean, that is why I am just roaming around, our initiation is not until Thursday so I don't know what to do until then cause the shooting range is still closed," Barret replied.

"They still haven't fixed it after what you did?" Judith asked.

"Hey now to be fair when they say 'go ahead give it all you've got' they need to mean it, I wanted to test my new big shot feature not my fault that they said the wrong thing," Barret said with a deep laugh.

"Barret you are so funny," Judith replied.

"Thanks Judy. So did you hear about the two transfer students?" Barret asked Judith.

"I heard there were some strong transfer students but that is all, why do you ask?" Judith questioned.

"Oh, well I figured you might find it interesting, they are from Terca University, that is right near your hometown right?" Barret explained.

"Yeah, they are from Terca? I might have to go say hi to them, see how the old place is doing," Judith said.

"Well I guess they are Pack members as of tonight and good for them I heard they deserve it, took care of some of the shit those damn Demons started last night or at least helped," Barret said.

"Barret why are you a Hunter if you dislike the Demons so much? I mean I share the same feeling not for any reason I just get a bad feeling in my gut around them, but I mean everyone knows Hunters and Demons have a slight relationship," Judith asked.

"Well, the Hunters stand for what I feel I need to, that the goals always come first, they say the mission must always be finished and no matter the cost, I agree to that but in a different way. After the accident and Dyne disappearing I vowed to never let another soul down again, and the Hunters relentless devotion to their mission and ideas brought me here; I figured if I could be around people that had that kind of dedication I would be able to live my own vow with ease and learn how to dedicate myself like them. It wasn't about whom they are or what they do it is about what they stand for that made me accept the Hunters offer," Barret said with passion in his voice.

"That is very noble of you Barret, I wish I could say that is why I joined but I joined because all of the greatest Dragoons in the world have been from the Hunters, I just wanted to become another great one and really make some kind of difference," Judith replied.

"That is noble though Judith, it may not seem it but it is noble and respectable to have such an ambition, as long as it isn't for the fame or the money, albeit those are nice perks; as long as it is about doing what you want to do, then it is noble and even more noble is that you want to help the world," Barret replied.

"Thanks Barret, you know for a big rough and tough guy you are such a wise, sweet heart," Judith said with a laugh.

"Only to you Judy, don't let it get out that mean old Barret is gone soft though ok?" Barret said with a smile as he stood up from his position on the fountain next to Judith, "I am going to go get something to drink care to come?"

"No thanks, I am not thirsty," Judtih replied.

"Ok then I'll see you later Judy!" Barret said as he walked away waving back at Judith. Judith began to space out as she began to swirl her left hand in the water again and looked up at the clear blue sky. Judith suddenly jumped when she felt something soft brush against her right hand that hung down, the sudden feeling snapped her out of the daze she had been in. She looked down to see a blue dog sitting there with his head pushed against her hand.

"Hey there boy, what are you doing here?" Judith asked as she leaned over and began to stroke the dogs head, "You are interesting, a dagger on a harness, a chain collar and a scar through your eye, you indeed have some character. Wait a second is that a pipe in your mouth? What do you smoke you are a dog, dogs don't smoke you run to much it would only hamper you."

"He doesn't smoke, he just likes that thing, I am still not sure why even though he has been with me for years. As for the dagger, he doesn't like to dirt his claws when he fights," A male voice came from behind Judith, she turned to see a man with long black hair and a black outfit showing off the upper part of his chest.

"Is he your partner?" Judith asked.

"Yeah, he is, you are one of the first people to not assume he is a pet," The man replied.

"Well such an animal would never be a pet, he could only be a partner, a friend that helps you whenever you need it," Judith replied.

"Yeah, that is exactly what he is, he is not a pet but he is not a friend, he is more like family now. The name's Yuri Lowell," The man said.

"I am Judith Kritya, pleased to meet you," Judith replied.

"Repede," Yuri simply said.

"I am sorry?" Judith asked slightly confused.

"His name is Repede, I don't know what it means or where he got it but when we met that was his name," Yuri said.

"When you met?" Judith asked.

"Years ago me and my friend Flynn got into some trouble, Repede saved us and stayed by our side ever since, but Flynn became a stick in the mud so Repede normally hangs out with me," Yuri said with a laugh.

"Very cool," Judith said.

"So, are you from the Terca area?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Judith wondered.

"The way you are dress, I have seen it a lot back home but not so much here," Yuri explained.

"Wait are you one of the transfer students from Terca?" Judith asked.

"Yeah, me and Flynn Scifo came over here, we are seniors, Repede isn't a student but he decided to come with as well," Yuri said with a laugh.

"I just heard about you, funny meeting you now," Judith said with a laugh, "I am from the Terca area," Judith said with a sweet smile confirming Yuri's thought.

"Very cool, I assumed as much," Yuri replied.

"Say, would you care to head over to the café? Grab something to drink and talk for a while, it has been sometime since I have talked to anyone from Terca and even longer since I have been there," Judith suggested, for some reason becoming slightly nervous but not allowing it to show.

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun, and it would give Repede a chance to get to know you as well," Yuri said as he walked over to Judith as she stood up. They began to walk toward the café together with Repede walking between them, "You know Repede seems to have taken a liking to you, which is odd he only has normally ever been friendly to myself and Flynn."

"Maybe I am just really good with animals," Judith said.

"Possible, but I think it is mostly because Repede is a very good judge of character.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so here it is, a new chapter and once again I do not stake claim to any of the characters used for this fan fiction nor do I stake any claim to the stories behind their original creation and use or the material used here other than the plot

Chapter 9 Tuesday Evening Entering the Den

"You are a funny person Yuri," Judith said walking next to Yuri and Repede toward The Wolf Den.

"I try," Yuri replied with a laugh.

"So what do you have to do now?" Judith asked.

"Initiation starts in about fifteen minutes," Yuri replied.

"Well then I will see you later," Judith said.

"Would you like to come? I have heard it is quite the event but I haven't heard it was exclusive or anything," Yuri asked with his laid back grin, Judith enjoyed the time she spent with him and didn't want it to end, although she wasn't sure why she very much enjoyed hanging out with Yuri and Repede.

"Are you sure?" Judith asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't offer otherwise," Yuri replied with the same grin.

"Then sure I will go," Judith and Yuri walked into the Den to find the other Pack members standing in the audience and the new members up on a stage as well as five senior members, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Nanaki and Squall.

"I have to go up here so you can just stay here," Yuri said as he walked past Judith with Repede at his side. Judith tried to stop him when she noticed everyone else was a Pack member and thought it actually was exclusive but once Yuri reached the stage she thought it would be far more rude to leave at that point that it would be to sit in on the ceremony. Yuri walked up on the stage and stood next to Flynn.

"Slightly late Yuri," Flynn whispered.

"I like to call it making an entrance," Yuri replied with a grin. Cloud walked to the center of the stage as he was about to begin.

"Welcome my fellow Order of the Fangs members, tonight we enter in new members of our group. As every year passes we see our strength and ranks grow but while some come so must leave us, but none the less our strength and our bonds increase every year and the friends you make here will be people you can rely on for the rest of your life," Cloud spoke loud and confidently to audience which filled up the building, "We pride ourselves on being united, holding strong in any situation and protecting those that need protected at least publicly, deeper down each and every one of you hold true to our doctorins both the public code and the private one. Our private code is one of even more meaning than the public one, as you all know already. We are allies, friends, a tribe, a family; a pack!" Cloud shouted to the crowd which earned a loud cheer from the excited crowd. Zack walked up next to Cloud.

"We are all members of this pack, this family, we rely on one another to such an extent that we can truthfully shout in pride that we only are as strong as our weakest link. But that doesn't make sense, we are all equals when one of us falls who picks him up? Himself? His mommy and daddy? No we pick up our fallen pack member, we stand as one; we fight as one and when the day comes that presents us with a chance to fall will we fall?" Zack shouted, which sparked a loud shout from the entire audience of 'no', "No is right! We will not fall and why shall we not fall? Because we stand as one! One heart, one mind, one soul! We are a pack!" Zack shouted.

"For the pack!" The entire room shouted.

"We exist, strong and confident as always, but we can always use more power more members to boost our ranks and to aid the packs benevolent mission. So tonight we take in these new people not as new individuals that need to prove themselves but as new members of the Order! They have proven their value and worth by being here! When they showed up today they told us, they want to be part of our family, they want to help us and protect those that need it, and they want to be Wolves!" Cloud shouted gaining a loud string of howls from the members, "Now I stand up here with four other senior Wolves, but you know what, we are still a pack, they are no better than you, they simply have had the time and dedication to help lead this pack to brighter days, as you all have in some way. I stand here not as your leader nor your boss nor that guy you have to report to about everything," Cloud said with a slight laugh, "I stand here as the alpha Wolf, but an alpha is nothing without the other Wolves to make him an alpha, an alpha is not an alpha if he is alone. You all give me the power I need to be strong, to fight the battles I need to fight and to lead you all into a brighter future. It is each and every one of you, you give me the power to stand up for the pack when we need defending, I wouldn't defend people that I am not close to, we are close we are more than close, we are one! One pack, one mind, one heart; as we fight, we fight as one; as we struggle we struggle as one and as we win we win as one! For the pack!" Cloud shouted getting the same from the crowd, "Tonight, we are joined by even more members, noble men that want something greater, let us introduce them," Cloud stepped to the side as Zack stepped up.

"Zidane Tribal!" Zack shouted, Zidane walked over to Zack, "Do you accept your position as part of this pack? To be viewed as a brother and ally but in turn to view all others as allies and brothers? Do you accept being part of us? Fighting when we fight, feeling pain when we feel pain and falling should we fall?"

"I accept this honor, my brother," Zidane replied as he bowed his head. As Zack placed a silver medallion with a wolf head on it around Zidane's neck.

"Then I officially pronounce you a member of the Order; raise your head fellow wolf and gaze upon your family!" Zack said just as Zidane looked up at the crowd who began to cheer. Zidane then walked back to his position as Zack called up Vivi and proceeded to recite the same lines the only difference was Vivi's reply which was not scripted like the rest of the new members. Zack proceded through the line of people, calling out the names of the new members; Bartz Klauser, a young swords man who proved to be able to adapt to many different duties, Celes Chere, a young woman in her third year that was a loyal sword wielder; Edgar Figaro, a young nobleman in his third year as well that proved to be very tech savvy; Selphie Tilmitt, an energetic third year student. After Zack had called Flynn up he reached Yuri who walked up and received that same line.

"I will fight with honor, thanks," Yuri said with his laid back demeanor.

"Then I officially pronounce you a member of the Order; raise your head fellow wolf and gaze upon your family," Zack replied. As the crowd cheer a loud feminine whistle was heard, several members looked over at Judith, which gained the attention of Cloud.

"A Hunter?" someone questioned from within the crowd. Judith looked around nervously.

"I am sorry," Judith replied nervously.

"Hunter, come up here," Cloud demanded taking center stage again, Yuri looked over at Cloud and tried to whispered to him.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize it was exclusive to just Order members only, I asked her to come," Cloud nodded his head in acknowledgement as Judith reach the stage and walked up in front of Cloud.

"I am sorry I didn't know it was exclusive I can leave," Judith said.

"Yuri Lowell asked you to come?" Cloud asked.

"Well, he offered I just thought it would be ok, I am really sorry," Judith replied still nervous.

"What is your name?" Cloud asked, everyone was slightly confused including Zack and Tifa.

"Judith," She replied.

"Judith," Cloud repeated in understanding, he then took her wrist and pulled her to the center of the stage, "Wolf members! This is Judith, a Hunter!" The crowd remained silent and Judith became increasingly nervous, far beyond her means of keeping it from showing, "She is a Hunter that accompanied one of our new brothers here … let us welcome a new friend and ally," Cloud shouted, Judith's eyes almost popped out of her head as did Yuri's while Zack tried hard to suppress a laugh which he couldn't; luckily for Zack the cheer of the crowd was over powering, "Now, we have welcomed our new members in our formal way, as brothers. What do you guys say we welcome them in our way?" Cloud asked as the side doors flew open and more people flooded in, mostly Feathers. Music began to play loudly as Squall turned it on with Cloud's cue. Cloud let go of Judith's wrist and leaned over to talk to her over the music, "Sorry to have embarrassed you, if it did. But the chance I couldn't pass up, thanks for coming, many people from other groups don't show till the party starts, I think it shows you are a good friend of Yuri's for having the courage to show," Cloud said with a laugh as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here it is, a new chapter and once again I do not stake claim to any of the characters used for this fan fiction nor do I stake any claim to the stories behind their original creation and use or the material used here other than the plot

So there we go, the last for the night, maybe more tomorrow, well at least one but maybe more if I get the same way as tonight haha. Thanks for reading hope you like this chapter, I think you will if you got this far that is haha. So please remember to review.

Chapter 10 Tuesday Night The Pack's Party

"I thought he was about to go ballistic!" Judith said with a laugh as she talked to Yuri over the music.

"So did I, but I guess he really is just like I have heard," Yuri replied.

"The rumors seem to be true," Flynn said as he walked up, "Cloud and Zack are incredibly nice guys. Hi there I am Flynn Scifo."

"I am Judith, Yuri has told me about you," Judith replied.

"Is that right? Good things I hope," Flynn said with a laugh.

"Something about being a stick in the mud," Judith replied.

"That sounds like something he would say," Flynn replied throwing a look over at Yuri who just shrugged it off**.**

**Meanwhile**

"So this is it for the year?" Vivi asked as he and Zidane walked up to Tidus and Yuna who they had met earlier.

"What? No, we throw the ceremony and party as the kick off of the year, but should Zack and Cloud want other people to join or should someone find someone of interest we can have them join at any point. We just hit it hard in the beginning because it is what all groups do," Tidus replied.

"Thank makes sense," Zidane replied.

"So how you guys liking this party?" Yuna asked.

"It is awesome, getting a chance to meet so many people is great," Zidane replied.

"That is Zidane, he is outgoing like that," Vivi said.

"What about you buddy?" Tidus asked.

"I don't talk to many people, I mostly hang with Zidane, or who he is with," Vivi replied shyly.

"Listen, you are a Pack member now, so you will soon have almost too many friends, come on, let's go introduce you to some of them. You don't mind Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Go ahead," Yuna replied with a laugh as Tidus almost pulled Vivi away.

"Thanks for that, I was trying to get him to talk to people all night, then someone had told me Tidus would be the guy to get it done, so there was a slight ulterior motive for coming over here," Zidane said with a laugh.

"That is good, you seem to really care about your friend," Yuna said shouting over the music.

"Yeah we have been through a lot together but because of it he became kind of scared so not only do I stick around him because he is my best friend but also because he needs me too, you know?" Zidane explained.

"Yeah, that is really nice of you," Yuna said as she glanced over to see Garnet walking toward her, "Hey there," Yuna said with a wave.

"Hey Yuna, I wanted to check out this party, seems to be really good!" Garnet half shouted.

"Yeah, that is the Wolf Pack for you, well rather that is Cloud and Zack for you, they sure know how to have a good time," Yuna said, "Hey have you met Zidane yet? He is one of the new Pack members, Zidane this is Garnet a new Feather."

"Well hi," Garnet said.

"It is a pleasure," Zidane said in a suave way.

"Such a gentlemen," Yuna said with a laugh.

**Meanwhile**

"Yo, Cloud, Tifa!" Barret said as he walked up to his friends.

"Hey there Barret, I am glad you could make it," Cloud said.

"Like hell I would miss one of you kiss ass parties Spiky," Barret said mussing up Cloud's hair with his hand.

"Yeah I know you can't resist," Cloud replied.

"Of course not, hey Tifa, you are looking good tonight," Barret said.

"Thanks Barret," Tifa replied with a smile.

"Hey there man ease up, this one is mine," Cloud said putting his arm around Tifa's waist and pulling her in close. Cloud knew Barret was just being nice, Barret more so looked at Tifa as a sister.

"Yeah Spiky I know," Barret said with a laugh.

"Yo, what you guys are just going to talk and not have fun?" Zack said as he passed by spinning Aerith around while dancing with her.

"I am not as, graceful as you Zack," Cloud said mockingly.

"Just have to try buddy, but don't expect to be as good as me ever, it comes from natural talent!" Zack replied with a grin.

"Yeah whatever man," Cloud said shaking his head, which caused him to catch a glimpse of something odd that no one seemed to see, "Is that Squall?"

"I think so," Tifa said looking to where Cloud was looking, "Is he making out with someone?"

"That can't be right," Cloud said.

"That a boy Squall!" A voice shouted across the room, Cloud looked over to see one of the third year Pack members dancing around with a Feather and a Fox. His name was Lloyd, he was Professor Aurion's son. He was dancing with Colette a third year Feather and Sheena a third year Fox, he seemed slightly oblivious to both of their slight advances while dancing with him, that or he chose to ignore it due to it being a complex situation.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey there Selphie," A man that looked like a cowboy walked up to the slightly younger girl, "I am Irvine, wanted to say welcome to the Pack. This here is Zell another high school senior Wolf."

"Nice to meet you!" Selphie said as she danced around to the music.

"You sure are full of energy," Zell said.

"What is the use of living if you don't have fun?" Selphie replied.

"That is a good spirit," Irvine said.

"That it is, and plus I know of you, the 'ladies man' Irvine Kinneas right?" Selphie asked.

"Well that would be me but I don't know about 'ladies man', I would prefer to be called friendly," Irvine said with a laugh.

"Fine, then we shall call it 'friendly'," Selphie replied as she stole Irvine's cowboy hat.

"Hey, that is mine," Irvine said in a calm voice just to joke.

"What you don't like it on me?" Selphie asked.

"No I think it looks great on you, even better than on me," Irvine said with a laugh, as he noticed that Zell had wondered off. Irvine and Zell were good friends but Zell understood when Irvine was flirting that he would never get a word in so he would just wonder off.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey there," Estelle said as she walked up to Flynn who was sitting down drinking something.

"Hello," Flynn replied.

"I am Estelle,"

"I am Flynn,"

"So, what are you doing sitting here alone?" Estelle asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"I wasn't alone until my friend ran off to dance with his new friend, then my dog ran off to who knows where, well not my dog but … never mind I am rambling," Flynn said with a laugh.

"It is ok, I was getting tired so I was looking for a place to sit and relax for a bit, you mind?" Estelle asked motioning to the chair next to Flynn.

"Not at all," Flynn replied.

"So you are one of the two transfer students aren't you?" Estelle asked.

"Indeed I am, me and my friend Yuri, he is the one dancing out there," Flynn pointed, "Long black hair, with the blue haired girl."

"That is very cool, although interesting if you don't mind me saying, most people that can transfer do so early on," Estelle said.

"I don't mind, it is nice to have some company actually. But there are a few reasons behind it, just kind of a long story," Flynn said with a laugh.

"Hey Estelle!" Rita said as she walked up behind Estelle, "What are you doing?"

"I got kind of tired from all the dancing around, so I decided to sit down, and I met Flynn here," Estelle said.

"Hi, I am Rita, a new Feather member," The girl said, realizing that Flynn was the one who knew the black hair guy from last night.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rita," Flynn replied.

"So you alone over here?" Rita asked, probing for information.

"Well no longer since Estelle came to keep me company but before that I was hanging out with my friend Yuri and his new friend Judith, but she decided it would be fun to dance and 'dragged' Yuri off, but he wanted to go," Flynn said with a laugh.

"Oh! Is that right? Sounds like they are having fun," Rita said looking slightly distraught, "Estelle I am going to get something to drink you want something?"

"No thank you," Estelle replied and turned her attention back to Flynn, "So what was Terca like?"

**Meanwhile**

"And Vivi, this is Layfon, Nina, Felli and Sharnid," Tidus said still making rounds trying to introduce Vivi to some people, "Layfon and Nina are both Pack members so you will see them around, Felli is a Feather so you may interact with her too; all three of them are high school seniors. Sharnid is a Shadow and a first year grad. Guys, this is Vivi one of the new members to the Order, I am trying to get him out and meet more people you know?"

"Hey there nice to meet you Vivi," Layfon said, "I have heard you are really quite the mage, I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you," Vivi said shyly but slightly more comfortable than before.

"Same Vivi, I am sure we will become good friends," Nina said.

"Thank you," Vivi replied again.

"Hello, Vivi, you are kind of short," Felli said.

"Felli that was not nice," Layfon said, "She is kind of blunt you will have to forgive her."

"Don't you apologize for me," Felli said as she kicked Layfon in the shin.

"Don't worry about them, they always do that, but yeah Vivi, if you need to meet people you need to stick with Tidus or honestly me so if he can't help you, you just let me know," Sharnid said with a laugh.

"Um, thanks?" Vivi said.

"Yeah thanks Sharnid, but we have to go, still making rounds," Tidus said as he began to pull Vivi away when the music suddenly stopped. Everyone looked around for a moment. Cloud who was just a few feet from Tidus instantly snapped to attention at this.

"Get away from the door!" Cloud shouted in demand. Just a moment later the door flew into inward smacking against a few people who had yet to have moved out of the way.

"What the hell!" Squall shouted making his first real appearance of the night when he ran up next to Cloud at the same time as Zack, the dust kick up masked who had done it.

"Behind the stage everyone!" Zack shouted, which those who could get there complied, while Tidus, Zidane, Lloyd and Flynn were seen helping the people hurt by the door. Tifa ran up behind Cloud.

"Stay with the others, we don't know yet who this is," Cloud demanded, Tifa didn't try to argue, she simply turned back around and jumped up onto the stage where Yuri, Barret, Judith, Irvine, Zell, Selphie stood guarding that side. Vivi, Celes, Bartz, Edgar, Layfon and Nina covered another side. Through the broken door walked several Demons, as if they were walking in front of someone to cover him, Cloud instantly knew why, "All non Pack members stand down!" Cloud shouted, other looked confused, "If you help you will be making a decision for your group that you should not make!"

"But they are attacking like this," Judith said.

"Barret that means you and Judith can't fight, you know it," Tifa said.

"Damn it! Fucking Demons! Judith stand down now!" Barret shouted.

"Good evening Cloud," A deep voice said from behind Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo.

"What you can't show your face you have to hide, you bastard!" Cloud shouted.

"I do not have to hide and I am not," The long silver haired man stepped forward pushing his cousins out of his way.

"What the fuck do you Demons want?" Squall shouted.

"Quiet! You are nothing!" Sephiroth shouted, "Cloud, I am here for you and you alone, a friendly duel if you will."

"What?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Yes, I want to duel you, tomorrow, when you are not so 'busy', shall we meet after classes?" Sephiroth asked.

"You just broke down my public HQ door to ask me for a duel, followed by you piss poor excuse for a group? What the fuck are you thinking you arrogant son of a bitch," Cloud replied.

"I simply want a duel, it has been some time since I have had a workout and I do believe you were the last person to give me a true one, the rest of your puppies can't do anything, just like them, you recall that don't you?" Sephiroth asked referring to the painted past that shared and the reason Cloud hated him so much.

"Don't you dare mention that! If I could I would kill you right now! Right here, your lose would do the world some good! You crazy son of a bitch!" Cloud shouted.

"Yes, but you can't because you care too much for the rules, not for yourself but for the others, so tomorrow, I am simply looking for a bit of good fun, my friend," Sephiroth replied.

"Fuck you! Get the fuck off of my turf! And don't come back cause next time I swear to you, it will become stained with the blood of your men and you," Cloud growled.

"What little fun you are Cloud, well should you change your mind let us meet at three tomorrow near in the middle ground that way any blood will not be on yours nor my turf," Sephiroth said just before he turned around and walked away followed by the rest of the Demons. The room remained quiet for a moment, as if time were at a standstill, Cloud's rage could be sensed by everyone in the area.

"Fuck!" Cloud shouted as he slammed his fist into a wall leaving a hole in it, "Continue with the party, do not let this ruin what should be a good night," Cloud said not even turning around simply looking over his shoulder at everyone just before he walked out the now destroyed front door.

"Cloud wait!" Tifa said as she jumped off the stage and ran after Cloud.

"We are sorry for that, unfortunately I believe it is best at this point that should anyone want to continue with the party they take it out side so we can clean up, all Pack members are free to do what they please. Tidus, Flynn, Zidane and Lloyd please before you do that take the time to escort the injuried to the med center," Zack said as he turned to look at everyone.

"Sir yes sir!" The Pack member shouted.

"Hey, I'll stay and help ok?" Squall said looking over at Zack.

"Thanks," Zack replied as Vivi, Layfon, Nina and Irvine walked up to him.

"We will stay to help clean up," Irvine said.

"Thanks but it won't take that many people, just go and take the night off," Zack replied.

"But Zack," Layfon tried.

"That is an order, now go," Zack replied turning around and rubbing his forehead as the four walked away.

"Hey honey, I can help," Aerith said sweetly as she walked up placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, just go home and relax, I won't be pleasant to be near right now anyway," Zack replied.

"So? I am not just there for you when it looks good, you know that right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah I do, just I would feel better knowing you were home and not here after what just happened so for me please?" Zack pleaded.

"Fine, but I will be going over to your place, I imagine Cloud and Tifa will head over to mine so we all can have our time ok, try not to be too late," Aerith said as she kissed Zack's cheek.

"Yeah, I won't be," Zack replied as Aerith walked off, the entire room had cleared out now except for Zack, Squall, Yuri and Judith who Zack and Squall had yet to notice.

"Judith, I am sorry I am going to stick around here and help out ok, but we can hang out more tomorrow," Yuri said.

"I can stay too," Judith said.

"I don't think that is a good idea, but thanks it isn't that bad," Yuri said.

"Well ok, I had fun today so we really will have to hang out tomorrow, see you later Yuri," Judith said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah," Yuri replied with a wave as Judith walked out of the building, Yuri walked up behind Zack and Squall who were already working on picking up pieces of the door off the ground, "Hey," Yuri said as he picked up a large piece of the door.

"You can head home," Zack said.

"No offense man but this will take some time and I don't want you here for too long even if there are two of you, especially after what happened, so I am going to stay to help and just in case something happens it would be better to have three than two, ok? I am not going to take no for an answer," Yuri explained. Squall looked over at Zack then nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Yuri," Squall said as he bent down to pick up another piece of the door. A few minutes had gone by in complete silence except for the sound of the night air outside that could be heard through the huge whole where the large double doors that were the main entrance to the Den once stood just a short while before.

"So … you seemed to get lucky tonight Squall," Yuri said.

"I am sorry?" Squall asked.

"I mean you were caught making out with someone, who was that anyway? In the confusion I don't think anyone noticed," Yuri asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't matter," Squall replied.

"I think it does, it will give us something to discuss rather than sulk, so who was it?" Zack asked trying to turn his foul mood around as well.

"Fine, Rinoa," Squall said with a grin.

"Dude you just went on your first 'not-date' today for just coffee and you already were making out with her, in public no less, you must be good," Zack said jokingly.

"Well, it was more of her than me, I was talking to her and what not, she wanted to dance so I did and at some point I am not even sure how we ended up making out," Squall replied with a laugh.

"So like I said before luck?" Yuri asked with a grin.

"Well … I mean … Yeah hundred percent pure luck," Squall said causing all three of the guys to laugh as they continued to clean up the room. A few more minutes passed again in silence.

"So what as that all about if you don't mind me asking?" Yuri asked.

"I am not sure," Zack replied.

"What do you mean? Aren't you and Cloud incredibly close?" Yuri asked.

"We are, but when it comes to his past, why he is here and his connection to Sephiroth, he keeps that locked away, even Tifa doesn't know. But that is the first time something like that has happened. Sephiroth has provoked Cloud in the past, but not in public and not that aggressively; tonight doesn't make sense," Zack explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know. I honestly do not know, but whatever it is Sephiroth is trying to provoke Cloud in a big way, I he has something planned and with Sephiroth planning we won't know until it is too late," Zack said as he threw a piece of the wooden door on to the pile they had made out in front of the building. Zack looked up at the clear starry sky, "But it is for damn sure that whatever it is, it going to be big and it is going to be bad."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright so I am back here ready to drop a lot of chapters. It has been some time and to my two readers I am sorry lol. I began writing original works and ... blah bla blah ... life. So here is chapter 11. By the way the disclaimer from before still is in effect :D ... I am lazy and I hate typing those up each time so that works.

Alrighty then ... apparently I am the only real nerd, I have been asked twice. So Yuri, Flynn, Repede, Estelle and Rita are from Tales of Vesperia. In the next few chapters two newer characters will join, They are from Star Ocean: The Last Hope. As for the other names that are dropped in there, here is the basic rule, if they are not from FF series or of the ones i just named ... they are simply token characters to show the size of the situation at hand, they are taken from games that I have played and animes I have seen ... then everything in between. So with that said I as well take no claim of ownership to these extras as I do with all Final Fantasy Characters used

* * *

Chapter 11 Wednesday Afternoon Crossed Blades

* * *

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she ran up behind Cloud as he headed toward where Sephiroth had told him to meet.

"Tifa, this'll get rough, please return to the apartment and wait there with Aerith," Cloud said looking over his shoulder at Tifa.

"Cloud, I'm not some weak girl! I'm a senior member of the Order," Tifa replied.

"Then as an Order member follow my orders. Tifa, you are important to me, so Sephiroth will not hesitate to hurt you." Cloud stopped and turn around to face Tifa, "Please, for me, just understand this; this is something I can't let you get into."

"But what about them?" Tifa asked looking at the line of Order members following Cloud.

"They know not to join in, they are here only to keep the other Demon members in check; this has to be between just me and him. If you are there I won't be able to fight at my full because I'll worry about your safety, he's not what everyone thinks, he's far worse. So please, Tifa, just go back and wait for me," Cloud asked, almost to the point of pleading.

"Fine, but just come back safely, ok? I love you," Tifa said as she kissed Cloud quickly on the lips.

"I love you, too, now please," Cloud said as Tifa turned around and walked away. Cloud and the rest of the Wolves walked up to a line of Demons with Sephiroth standing in front of the rest. Sephiroth held his long silver blade over his shoulder bouncing it up and down, the flat end of it continuously smacked into his shoulder lightly.

"Nice of you to join us, Cloud. I figured you would run away like normal," Sephiroth said with a malice-filled grin.

"I have no desire to speak to you, you sick son of a bitch!" Cloud shouted, "This is between us, my men will stand down as long as yours do, understood?"

"But of course, now neither side shall have back up, but that doesn't mean they can't join in the fun," Sephiroth said with another grin as he extended his sword. The Demons drew their weapons and charged at the Wolves.

"Defend yourselves!" Zack shouted as he pulled the Buster Sword off of his back and defended against an attack from Nero.

"Kill them!" Sephiroth shouted as he charged forward smashing his blade into Cloud's, "Watch as I take down your pitiful Wolves!"

"This isn't about the groups! You're a sick bastard and you will pay for everything you have done! You are a monster!" Cloud shouted.

"No more of one than you, my friend," Sephiroth replied with a grin and he broke the stalemate by pushing Cloud back with a swift twist of his blade.

"I may be, but the only way to kill a monster is to become a monster yourself!" Cloud said as he charged forward and slammed his blade into Sephiroth's.

"Then if you kill me? What makes us different then? If you kill me in cold blood what line won't you cross?" Sephiroth asked as he threw Cloud back yet again.

"I am nothing like you!" Cloud shouted as he charged forward again, rolling to the side when Sephiroth tried to counter and blasted his foe in the ribs with a lightning bolt.

"You have improved, but still you are not good enough!" Sephiroth shouted as he spun after the impact and shot Cloud with his own lightning spell. Cloud stumbled backwards and hit the ground form the force of the impact. "That is enough for me, for now. I simply wished for some entertainment. Thank you, Cloud, you prove to be endless enjoyment for me," Sephiroth sheathed his sword and blasted Cloud again with a spell to keep him on the ground while turned around and began to walk away as if he were too good to fight the man lying on the ground. The other Demons instantly stopped as well and ran away; all except for Seifer who couldn't escape from Squall.

"Cloud, are you ok?" Zack asked as he ran up to his best friend.

"I'm fine! The bastard did all of this just to fuck with my head, last night was the same goddamn thing!" Cloud shouted as he slammed is blade into the grass.

"Please! I don't even want to be a Demon anymore!" Seifer shouted from the ground where Squall had cornered him. Cloud and the others had taken notice as well.

"I said you would never beat me, you fool," Squall said in his normal calm with a slight grin.

"Please! I'm going to leave the Demons!" Seifer pled looking up at Squall as the others closed in around them.

"What are they planning? Tell us that and you will be safe," Zack said as he stood next to Cloud, looking down on Seifer.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me; they thought I was unreliable! I swear!" Seifer shouted.

"You are as useless and spineless as always, Seifer," Squall said.

"Nothing more than a thorn in our side. Get out of here before we change our minds," Zack said.

"Thank you!" Seifer said, looking at Zack.

"Like hell," Cloud said through his teeth, his rage completely unveiled, a rare sight for most of the members.

"What?" Seifer asked, looking at Cloud as he stood.

"Tell me what they're planning!" Cloud shouted.

"But I honestly don't know anything," Seifer said with fear in each word.

"I wasn't asking!" Cloud shouted as he held up his right hand and began a stable and low power lightening spell, one that he was able to manipulate to make it last. Lightning arched from Cloud's fingertips and palm, connecting with Seifer's body. He fell to his knees in pain as Cloud continued to shock him, "Tell me what I want to know!"

"Cloud, stop this!" Zack shouted.

"This is not what we're about! We'll figure it out in our own way! Cloud, stop!" Squall shouted.

"He is spineless, weak, a coward and worthless. This is his one chance to give worth to his life. If not then he can die and shall not be missed!" Cloud shouted as he continued shocking Seifer with the constant stream of lightning. Seifer continued to scream due to the agonizing pain, as the power of the older man's spell ripped through his body, "I let you live once and I warned you, but you have yet to learn! What gives you the right to life anymore? You were shown redemption and shrugged it off! Tell me what I want to know or I will kill you!"

"Cloud, stop this!" Tidus shouted.

"Stop, Cloud!" Flynn demanded.

"I give you a road to redemption now! Take it and live… Tell me what I want to know and you shall save countless lives!" Cloud shouted as he continued to electrocute Seifer, "Including your own!"

"Cloud, stop this! Now!" Zack shouted as he smashed his fist into Cloud's face. Cloud stumbled to the side and the lightning stopped when the stream was disturbed, "Get him to the med center, now!" Zack shouted as Seifer fell to the ground, smoke still emanating from his body, his clothes burnt, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't know what he can do! Zack, Seifer is meaningless, he is but one life compared to the rest of the school! I wasn't going to kill him! I have more control than that!" Cloud shouted as he stood up facing Zack.

"You need to get a grip. Sephiroth is nuts, but what the hell could make you think he is that dangerous?" Zack asked.

"He is a murderer!" Cloud shouted in reply. The rest of the remaining Wolves silently watched the argument, not daring to talk.

"What proof? What is this grudge? What makes you think he's capable of that, he's crazy but we haven't seen him go that far. How do you know? How do you know he killed innocents?" Zack shouted.

"I watched it!" Cloud shouted, instantly realizing what he'd said, he ran off and grabbed his sword from the ground as he quickly left the sight of the others.

"What?" Squall asked as he walked up next to Zack.

"That's their history?" Zack asked.

"Did he really see something like that?" Flynn asked walking up as well.

"We need to figure this out… What did Cloud mean by 'monster'? And what did Sephiroth mean when he said Cloud was one too?" Yuri asked.

"Shit, this is going to be one rough year," Zack said as he shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

So here we go second of the day, I realized that four chapters were sitting on my compy already done, I just had to skim over them to make some changes ... hopefully I didn't miss anything. So here we go enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12 Thursday Morning Silent Wolves

* * *

"Yo! Squall!" Zidane shouted as he ran up to the older man.

"What's up?" Squall asked looking over his shoulder at the shorter blond boy.

"So what happened yesterday? I heard no one can find Cloud," Zidane replied.

"He bolted yesterday, we don't know where he went, even Tifa hasn't seen him," Squall replied.

"That is crazy, why would he run off? What the hell is going on?" Zidane asked.

"We don't know yet, we are working on it. But there seems to be a lot more going on than Cloud ever even hinted at," Squall replied.

"Man, I wish I was there to help, I know I just joined and am still young but I could have helped some!" Zidane said slightly frustrated.

"Don't feel bad, we didn't do anything, once Sephiroth had enough playing around, he bolted followed by ever other Demon," Squall replied.

"Yeah, well none the less thanks for the info, I have to head to class see you around Squall!" Zidane said as he ran down the hall and around a corner.

"You left out the information regarding what Cloud did to Seifer," A voice said from behind Squall.

"What?" Squall whipped around to see Vincent leaning against the stair case railing that he stood by, the shadow of it made him almost unnoticeable, "Oh Vincent, what are you referring too?"

"Squall do not play dumb with me, I know what happened yesterday, all of it. You fail to realize that being a member of the Shadows is not simply a name, why did you leave it out?" Vincent asked taking a step forward.

"Zack decided that the only ones who need to know about it were the ones there, we are not telling anyone else. Only the few of us there know about it," Squall replied.

"Secrets are the first step toward the destruction of your group," Vincent said.

"This coming from you? A shadow? You guys have more secrets than everyone else put together," Squall retorted.

"First, secrets work for my group, we are based on them. Secondly, I am simply trying to help, I do not want to see the Order of the Fangs crumble; needless to say it would destroy the balance of the school and eventually possibly even the school itself; if not more," Vincent explained.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"I mean to say that Squall, now is a pressing time, you may be pushed to stand and fight to keep things as they are, will you stand? Or will you fall? You have something worth fighting for now, but will that make you no longer fight? You have to ask yourself these things," Vincent said cryptically as he began to walk away, "As well, assure the others that Cloud is alright, but I shall not divulge any more information regarding the matter," Vincent said waving over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shadows once again.

"What? How does he know about all of that? And he and Cloud are friends? Shit I need to talk to Zack," Squall thought out loud just before he took off in a sprint down the hall.

**Meanwhile**

"So I heard that Cloud disappeared last night, no one knows where he is right now," Riona said as she walked along side of Estelle and Garnet.

"That is crazy, I wonder what happened? It must have been after his fight with Sephiroth though. I heard from Zidane that Cloud supposedly has some huge issues with Sephiroth so he apparently wouldn't pass up on fighting him," Garnet said.

"Zidane? That cute little blond kid?" Riona asked.

"Yeah, we met at the party and then spent most of yesterday hanging out, he is a really cool guy!" Garnet replied excitedly.

"Seems to me like our little Feather here has got herself a crush," Riona said with a laugh.

"I do not! I just like him is all!" Garnet replied quickly.

"No shame in saying it, he seemed like a nice guy," Estelle added, "But Riona you are not one to talk, everyone caught you and Squall at the party."

"What can I say? When I want something I go for it," Riona said with a laugh, "And I really like him, he is such a sweet guy, behind his cover that is, he acts all cold and heartless but he opened up to me quickly and showed me his real side."

"Well that is good, he seems so calm all the time, like he doesn't care, but it figures that he would be good under it all," Estelle said.

"Calm? I wouldn't say so, look," Garnet pointed a head as she noticed Squall sprinting down the hallway, he looked very serious.

"Hey there Squall!" Riona shouted out with a wave, but Squall simply ran past them without even noticing she was there.

"Wow, he must be in a real rush," Estelle said.

"Yeah, looks like it I wonder why exactly," Riona thought out loud.

"I don't know but looks like all the Wolves are in a rush, look," Garnet noticed as Lloyd darted around the corner, "What the hell?"

"Save me!" Lloyd shouted as he past the three of them.

"Damn you Lloyd!" Sheena shouted as she chased after Lloyd.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" Lloyd shouted over his shoulder as he ran around a corner.

"Misunderstanding my ass! Pervert!" Sheena shouted as she followed suit and disappeared from sight.

"Ok, well maybe they aren't all in a rush for the same reason," Garnet said with a giggle.

"Looks that way, but Lloyd a pervert? Never would have thought, he seems to be a little impulsive and dim witted at times but a pervert? Some things you just can't un-learn," Riona said with a laugh as the three began walking again toward their class.

**A few hours later**

"How long are you going to stay hidden from the others like this?" Vincent asked as he walked up behind his spiky haired friend.

"What does it matter?" Cloud asked turning around and taking the cup of coffee from Vincent that he held out for him.

"They rely on you. They worry for you that and you will miss a lot of classes like this," Vincent replied.

"Classes are the least important thing right now, Vincent," Cloud said.

"I agree wholly," A blond man said as he walked up behind the other two.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked turning around at the voice.

"Seems like shit has hit the fan, I couldn't stay away during all of this could I?" The man asked.

"What does this have to do with you?" Vincent asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Plenty, if the Order is in danger," The man replied.

"No harm will fall the Order," Cloud replied, "Besides shouldn't you be at over with the Hunters?"

"Come on Cloud, I am a Wolf through and through, I hate being with them, even if it is just to get inside," The man replied.

"Edge, if you hate it so much then why did you choose to do it? I never pushed you too," Cloud replied.

"Because I was new to the Wolves, no one knew me yet nor did anyone know of me, so it gave me the best chance to rise in the ranks, which was the plan all along right?" The blond man now known as Edge said.

"Right but it doesn't do us any good to try and grip control and end the struggles if we still only have two leaders and one person that can't seem to actually rise like he thinks he can," Cloud replied.

"Careful with your words Cloud, you almost sound like you want control for other things than just ending the group struggles," Vincent said.

"That is because I do, you both know my true agenda," Cloud replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Revenge is best for planning but what happens once you are done with it? We can't stop all pain in the world like you so idealize," Edge said.

"Like hell we can't, what can the rest of the world do? If we stopped fighting? We are the best of the best, if we stop the others will follow," Cloud replied.

"Cloud you want to force change upon the world, it will go awry if the world doesn't change on its own, you know that don't you?" Edge said.

"I must agree, forcing change will not work even if you are trying to force peace, you may end up provoking the world to return to the way it once was, where each nation had a military with overwhelming power, we don't want that at all," Vincent added.

"What the hell am I suppose to do then? You both want me to stop my plans? I am working for the world! I am working toward revenge, I just don't want the world to see anymore of what I had to see; the death, the flames, the tests that made him into the monster he is and that may turn me into a similar one someday! It needs to be different!" Cloud shouted.

"You will not become like he, he is different, than all of us and you know that, we all have our dark sides but they don't have to be dark, embrace yours as we have ours Cloud," Vincent replied.

"It is different for you two though," Cloud said as he hung his head holding himself up with one arm against the wall and the other still holding his cup.

"How? Edge maybe but me? Mine is worse than yours and you know it, I am something truly vile but I keep it under control and if needed I can use it to help me. You can do it too, your mind is not as weak as you may think Cloud," Vincent replied.

"He makes a valid point Cloud," Edge said as he looked at his watch, "Shit, I have to run I can't keep her waiting … she will hurt me," Edge said with a laugh as he patted Cloud on the shoulder.

"Reimi?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, we have been friends since we were kids and that is it, but I feel like I have a wife," Edge said with a laugh as he put his finger to his chin, "Although I wouldn't mind Reimi as my wife. Wait what!" Edge shouted eyes popping out of his head.

"Just accept it, you love her Edge, don't be such a wimp," Cloud said with a small laugh as he turned around.

"Me? You are the one hiding buddy," Edge said with a laugh as he began to walk away, "Later guys!"

"He makes a good point, you are hiding Cloud," Vincent said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Vince, shut up," Cloud replied with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

As it can be seen in this chapter I took out the chapter title, I was finding it hard to come up with titles so now I am mostly just using the days as reference. So if you have been able to keep up this is still like the first week into everything, kind of a shitty start for a year right? Well here goes chapter 13 enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13 Saturday Morning

* * *

"Ok, so now that we are all here please take your seats," Zack said from his stage in the now repaired Wolf Den.

"Where is Cloud?" A voice asked from the crowd.

"Cloud is still gone, it is a leave of absence, he shall certainly be back soon," Zack replied.

"I am sorry to have worried you all," A voice came from behind Zack as Cloud climbed up onto the stage.

"Where have you been?" Zack whispered to Cloud.

"Later," Cloud replied in a whisper just before he took his place at the podium, "Good morning my Pack, I must apologize to everyone for my absence the last few days, a few important tasks needed my supervision. But now things shall return to normal. As for our first Saturday meet, is there any new business people would like to mention?"

"Yes, Cloud," Zack said walking up next to him, "For next week we need volunteers to help the Feathers, the details will be given upon arrival so any takers?" Zack looked around the room for a moment, "Ok guys, don't make me pick a few people to go along with this, last time wasn't so bad, only two people go hurt."

"Sir, we were only helping them paint, we shouldn't have even had the chance to get hurt," One of the people yelled out.

"Ok that is beside the point, they have hit the wall again, they don't have as many members and several of them cannot help out so we shall ok? We want to keep a hold of our cooperation between the groups," Zack said, the room remained silent, "Fine I will pick the group myself and then you will be stuck with it, so if you can't and I mean really can't you better get my a damn good reason by tomorrow ok?"

"Yes sir," The room replied with a sigh.

"Any other new business?" Cloud asked.

"I kicked Flynn's ass during a sparring match," Yuri said with a laugh.

Hey!" Flynn shouted.

"Let the record show that Flynn got his ass kicked during a spar with Yuri. Now anything more pressing?" Cloud asked with a laugh. The room remained silent, "Then we shall finish our meeting for the day."

**A few hours later.**

"So where did you go exactly?" Tifa asked as she looked up at Cloud while laying her head down in his lap in his room.

"I just needed to have a little bit of time to think, so I went over to a friend's place," Cloud replied as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Cloud, come on now, why do you always have to hide things from me?" Tifa asked still looking up at Cloud.

"Listen, Tifa, there is a lot of things I hide all of which I hide for a reason; I am not going to lie to you, but please just let me tell you when the right time comes," Cloud replied.

"Fine, but don't disappear like that again, otherwise my foot will be in your ass. That way I can keep tabs on you when I need to, okay?" Tifa said with a laugh.

"Understood honey, understood," Cloud replied with a grin as his heart stopped, he knew the time would come too soon that he would need to explain everything to her and to everyone.

"Yo, Cloud!" Zack said as he threw open Cloud's door.

"Don't you knock man?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry I didn't know Tifa was over," Zack replied.

"Which is why you should knock, it would be weird for us all if you came in at the wrong time, catch my drift?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she sat up, blushing a deep shade of red.

"What? You think he doesn't know? He is my best friend, I have talked to him before, just like I know you talk to Aerith," Cloud replied.

"That is totally different!" Tifa said still blushing.

"And how is that?" Cloud asked.

"Well you see … I am not sure," Tifa replied just before she put her head back down onto Cloud's lap, "This event … didn't happen right Zack? Now leave, while I beat Cloud."

"Right then, just don't add an 'off' to that," Zack said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What?" Tifa asked, clearing missing Zack, perverse joke. Cloud could not stop laughing, "What?"

"You sure you are not a blond by nature?" Cloud asked still laughing.

"What does that mean?" Tifa asked.

"Never mind honey, just sleep," Cloud said still laughing as he put a hand over her face.

"Hey, I don't want to! Ever think I wanted to enjoy your company?" Tifa asked.

"Nope, never thought about it, so sleep!" Cloud said as he dropped onto his back on his bed.

"Cloud!" Tifa whined playfully.

**Meanwhile**

"Zidane, hello!" Garnet said as she waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"Sorry what?" Zidane asked snapping back to attention.

"What the hell? You just started to space out," Garnet said, "That doesn't make me feel very interesting."

"You are very interesting Garnet, I am just tired, but I couldn't sleep last night, Vivi and Tidus were playing some video late last night and I had a rough day during combat training yesterday , I will tell you, Professor Auron is tough as hell," Zidane said.

"Well you want to head home to rest?" Garnet asked.

"No I want to hang out with you more, plus Vivi has come out of his shell a little so he was going to have some people over today, kind of by Tidus' demand," Zidane said with a laugh.

"Well, you want to come back to my place? We can just relax and watch a movie or something?" Garnet said, blushing slightly after she realized what she asked.

"Sure if you want to, I would be ok with that, but I may fall asleep if I do just wake me up ok?" Zidane said with a grin as he stood up, completely oblivious to Garnet's blushing.

"S… Sure," Garnet said as she stood up and led the way to her apartment.

**Meanwhile**

"Reimi, I don't want to!" Edge shouted from the ground as the dark hair woman dragged him across the ground.

"You big baby! We are going to see that movie, you said you would," Reimi said still struggling to pull Edge out of the Hunter's HQ.

"I said I would see a movie not that movie!" Edge shouted trying to grab stuff that would stop him.

"Guys?" Judith asked as she walked up behind Reimi and Edge.

"Help me!" Edge shouted.

"He is just being a pain in the ass! Don't worry about him," Reimi said.

"Need help with that?" Yuri asked as he walked up next to Judith.

"No! Don't help her man, she wants to force me to sit through a chick flick with her man!" Edge shouted.

"Dude so what?" Judith asked.

"So what? It will suck!" Edge replied.

"Plus chick flicks are great to watch with a girlfriend right?" Yuri asked with a laugh.

"Girlfriend?!" Reimi shouted as she dropped Edge's leg and tried to hide her blush.

"You two aren't together?" Judith asked, "But you guys are always with each other."

"No! We are not together, I would never date Edge!" Reimi shouted still trying to hide her blush.

"Hey that is just mean," Edge said as he stood up, "Wait freedom! Yes!" Edge jumped up in the air and began to run off.

"Looks like he got away," Yuri said with a laugh finding this whole thing stupid but amusing.

"Yeah right," Reimi said as she pulled out her bow and shot an arrow with a claw on the end connect to a rope tied back to the bow. Reimi shot the arrow, the claw clamped around Edge's leg and she began to pull him back.

"Nice shot," Judith said as she giggled watching the event.

"Thank you," Reimi replied as she continued to pull Edge in.

"No! Why me? I am stuck doing all of the boyfriend stuff without any of the benefits," Edge said as he flipped over and simply gave up while Reimi pulled him in.

"Benefits? Is that all you want? Pervert!" Reimi shouted as she dropped the rope and ran over to Edge to slap him in the face, which she followed by storming off.

"Reimi, not those kinds of benefits!" Edge shouted as he stumbled to his feet and chased after Reimi.

"They are so odd," Yuri said watching the two run off.

"Indeed they are," Judith said with a laugh.

"What is he doing here?" A man's voice asked from behind the two. They turned around to see a tall red haired man dressed completely in red leather gripping a book in his hand.

"Sir, this is Yuri Lowell he is a wolf, he is my friend we were just running in here for me to grab one of my texts books," Judith said snapping to attention.

"Yeah sorry about that, but yeah I am Yuri," Yuri said with a laugh as he stuck out his hand.

"Right, I am the Hunter's Captain, Genesis. Now please get out," Genesis said as he turned around and walked away.

"He is not very pleasant is he?" Yuri whispered to Judith.

"Not really," Judith replied with a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Yuri asked.

"You," Judith replied as she turned around and began walking away.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Yuri asked as he caught up to Judith.

"Don't worry about it, so should we get over to the party at Vivi's place?" Judith asked.

"Sure, but you still have to tell me why you are laughing at me," Yuri replied.

"Nope!"

**A few hours later**

"Hey Riona, I won't be able to make it to the party tonight," Garnet said over the phone while she sat on her couch with a passed out Zidane resting his head in her lap.

"Why not?" Riona asked as she walked through a hall with Squall.

"I was hanging out with Zidane and he passed out," Garnet said with a small chuckle.

"So? Just head over here," Riona said.

"Well we are at my place, and he kind of passed out then fell over … into my lap so I can't move," Garnet replied, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh, sounds like a whole lot of fun that you two had," Riona said with a laugh.

"No! Riona! We are just friends," Garnet quickly replied.

"Yeah, ok, I know you want more than 'friend' but you just keep telling yourself that, but look at it this way; currently you can't go to a party because you have a boy asleep in your lap at your place, no one else there. I am guessing you asked him to come over and just watch a movie? Yeah totally just a friend thing right?" Riona asked playfully.

"Shut up! I'll talk to you later," Garnet said as she closed her cell phone. She looked down at Zidane for moment, 'He looks so peaceful, so cute. Damn Riona is right … like always, she can be so dumb at times but when it comes to relationship stuff and how people feel she is always spot on.' Garnet thought to herself as she continued to look at Zidane, who had began to twitch slightly. Garnet's smile faded as Zidane jerked slightly, closing his eyes tightly a red hue seemed to glow in his hair for a moment; Garnet shook off the sight as her eyes playing tricks on her though.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright then, this is the last of the group update ... I will try to update more often but I have got to find a job or I am screwed so I am not sure if I can keep it at a steady pace ... None the less I am moving off point. So here it goes Sunday Morning ... now we have gone pretty much through each day at this point, seems like a whole big start up? Well it is, so if I can pull off this massive plot that I have in mind with epicness then it will all be okay to still be in chapter 14 and feel like it is just the beginning. So with that said the next few chapters will likely be a jump into the future ... nan just a few weeks maybe a few months or so.

* * *

Chapter 14: Sunday Morning

* * *

"You wanted to see me boss?" Zidane asked as he walked into Cloud's office at the Wolf Den.

"Yes, please take a seat," Cloud said as he looked up from his desk at the younger blond boy, Zidane complied, "I have been looking into you, I understand it is only shortly after the start of the semester but from what I have gathered you are very skilled. I understand that you are considered to be the most agile member of the Wolves; your speed is high above all others as well. Which is why I would like you to take on a mission for me, I feel that your speed and agility will prove to be useful, but this is furtive so I will need to ask, how are you at staying stealthy?"

"Um, well I have a slight history as a child thief, I would have to find a way to survive so I would steal when I needed to," Zidane replied.

"A thief?" Cloud asked.

"Well I would only steal from those that wouldn't suffer or had too much and would not help others with what they had," Zidane replied.

"Stealing from the wealthy to give to the poor?" Cloud asked with a laugh, "Were you ever caught?"

"Not once," Zidane replied confidently.

"Good, because this is to be kept a secret as I said. Zidane, I need you to keep tabs on a mage, he is with the Demons and from what I have heard he is working directly under Sephiroth, I don't know what they are up to, but I need you track him; if he is a mule for Sephiroth, his actions may give way to knowledge about Sephiroth's plans," Cloud explained.

"Well sir wouldn't a shadow be better suited for this?" Zidane asked.

"No, I need someone within, someone that will report to me, this is not to be known by anyone, understood? Not even Zack or other senior members, this information come directly to me," Cloud replied.

"Understood, but what exactly am I watching for?" Zidane asked.

"That I do not know, but I will trust you Zidane, when you see something that shouldn't be let me know, give me a report each week, unless something happens that I should know about right away, but that I am sure you figured," Cloud replied.

"Understood, so I should just follow him with all my down time?" Zidane asked.

"Well that is where it will be tricky, you may be on this guy for a while, I don't know how long I will need you to do this for me; so you will need to maintain normal life while keeping tabs on him. I understand this is will be difficult but should you need any kind of equipment at all to keep the balance inform me, I can get you cameras and other tools to help you with this task, but as I said this is to be between us and us alone. I trust you Zidane; so will you take the mission?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah sure," Zidane replied.

"Thank you Zidane. Now the man you will be following is pretty easy to notice, his name is Kuja. Do not be fooled by his appearance though, he is supposed to be one of the best mages here," Cloud explained.

"Kuja? Got it, I will make sure that every breath he takes I am watching; I won't let you down Cloud," Zidane said as he stood up.

"Good that is just what I wanted to hear. Now understand that should anything go wrong, if you are in any danger we will have your back ok? This may be a hush-hush operation but you are still a Wolf," Cloud said as he stood up as well, stretching out his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zidane said as he shook Cloud's hand and turned toward the door.

"Zidane, while no one can know of this, I will tell you, this will help you just as much as it helps me, I promise," Cloud said as Zidane opened the door.

"That's good to know, but I joined you guys to be a part of the group, so hey if it helps the group that is enough," Zidane replied.

"Good to hear, Zidane. Looks like we got lucky getting you on our side," Cloud said with a grin as he sat back down and Zidane walked out of the room.

**A few hours later**

"Judith," Genesis said as Judith walked into his office.

"Yes sir?" Judith asked

"That Wolf that you have been spending you time with, Yuri; I have reason to believe he may be of some danger to us, my information and sources are to be kept secret but from now on, please report to me each week with what you and him discuss, understood?" Genesis asked.

"Sir that seems like I would be betraying my friend and he is a nice guy, I am not sure where this information is from but it must be …" Judith began.

"Judith if you wish to remain a hunter, you will do this, the information is mine and the order is as well, follow it," Genesis said, "You may leave now," Judith got up and began to leave the small room, "Oh and I assume I don't have to tell you that no one, especially not Yuri is to know of this conversation or what you are doing, correct?"

"No sir, I understand sir," Judith replied as she walked out of the room, the door closed behind her and she began to walk to the exit of the Hunter's HQ, 'Spy on Yuri? What the hell for? All I know is that I want to stay in the Hunters so I guess I know what I have to do, even if it sucks,' Judith thought to herself as she look up at the blue sky.

**A few hours later**

"Aerith," Garnet said to the older brunette as she walked up behind her.

"Oh, hello Garnet," Aerith said with a sweet smile as she turned away from Zack to look behind her.

"Have either of you guys seen Zidane around? We were supposed to meet a few hours ago but I haven't been able to find him," Garnet asked.

"I think Cloud actually needed to talk to him, so I would check at the Den," Zack replied.

"Oh, well I did but I guess I may have just missed him, I'll try again, thanks," Garnet said as she began to walk away.

"Young love, is so sweet," Aerith said with a giggle.

"Young? They are only like two years younger than us, don't make it sound like we are old or anything," Zack replied.

"You are old Zack," Aerith said.

"Then that means you are too," Zack said with a laugh.

"What? You think I look old?" Aerith asked.

"What? No I didn't say that at all and hey you called me old flat out," Zack replied.

"So what, you are a guy," Aerith said.

"What does that have to do with anything at all?" Zack asked completely confused.

"It just … does, shut up Zack," Aerith replied as she got up and walked away from the table they were sitting at.

"Wait what is going on here?" Zack asked still confused as he stood up and ran after Aerith.

"What was with those two?" Edge asked as he walked over to the table that Zack and Aerith were just sitting at, he began to look at the food Zack left on the table.

"How should I know," Reimi replied with a shrug as she turned her attention back to Edge, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Edge looked up at Reimi like a guilty puppy, he face stuffed with a large bite of the sandwich Zack left, "He won't miss it," Edge said after swallowing the lump of food.

"You are such a pig, you just ate," Reimi said with a look of exhaustion on her face from dealing with Edge.

"That was like … an hour ago," Edge replied after thinking for a moment before he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Whatever, you will get yours soon enough though," Reimi said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you always say that," Edge said as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Edge man, what the hell?" Zack shouted from behind Edge; Edge snapped to attention.

"Shit!" Edge shouted as he jumped up from his seat and ran over the table, grabbing Reimi's arm and pulling her as he ran away from Zack, "We have to run now!"

"Why do I have to? I didn't do anything," Reimi replied as Edge pulled her away from Zack as he began to chase Edge.

"Just run!" Edge said as he began to run faster, almost dragging Reimi across the ground.

"Edge, get your ass back here!" Zack shouted as he chased down Edge, Aerith walking slowly behind Zack simply shaking her head.

"What the hell? Did that blonde dude just steal Zack's lunch?" Yuri asked from his seat next to Squall just a few tables away from the event.

"Yeah, big mistake, everyone knows not to mess with Zack's food. He will kill anyone that touches it, I don't want to know what he will do to Edge," Squall said as he took a drink.

"Should we help him?" Flynn asked.

"No, Edge does this once every few months, Zack never catches him though; well he did once, but Edge still does it, even though Edge was later found crawling across the ground apparently trying to find 'sanctuary' he was supposedly pretty delusional," Squall replied as if it was nothing at all.

"Doesn't that seem a bit rough?" Flynn asked.

"Hey don't mess with a man's food," Yuri said with a laugh.

"At least not Zack's food," Squall said with a grin.

"So anything we need to do today?" Yuri asked looking at Squall.

"For the Wolves or just something to do?" Squall asked.

"Well the first one but if not then the second one, I am bored out of my mind," Yuri replied.

"Why not go hang out with lover girl, Judith," Flynn said with a laugh.

"Why don't you shove it? Besides … she is busy I already tried," Yuri said with a sly grin.

"I knew it, we have been best friends forever but as soon as there is a chick you ditch me, I knew it would happen again," Flynn replied.

"Well yeah, girls are a little better to hang with. And don't act like you have no one, that pink hair girl is always chasing you around, Estelle right?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but why is it that I get the ditzy proper girl and you get the cool, funny, fighter chick?" Flynn asked.

"Because, first I am a bad ass and you are well a loser, you always play by the rule, that is why you get that girl, the cute one but I get to hang with the hot one. Secondly, you suck," Yuri said with a laugh.

"Thanks for that man, thanks a lot," Flynn replied as he stood up and threw his plastic bottle into the garbage.

"But as for you first question no, there is nothing that I know of, but you may want to check with Zack, make sure you didn't get put on the list to help out the Feathers next week," Squall explained.

"Why were so many people against it anyway?" Flynn asked.

"You heard him, last time we helped them out it was just painting their HQ and somehow two people managed to get hurt, and not like small stuff, stuff that they had to be rushed off to the infirmary. Most members like the Feathers but hate helping them out because every time we help them someone gets hurt, and it is never the same person so it can't just be those people," Squall replied.

"But how did they get hurt?" Yuri asked.

"We still have no clue, most of them don't remember or they won't say, you guys forget that Feathers are mostly women, and if there is one thing we have learned it is not to piss off a group of women with magic … it is a bad idea," Squall said with a slight twitch.

"I take it you did once?" Flynn asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Squall said as he hung his head and began to walk away.

"That doesn't sound too good at all," Flynn said.

"Nope, that is why I am glad I hang with people from the Wolves or Judith from the Hunters. See I am much smarter than you, Estelle and her friend both are Feathers," Yuri said with a laugh as he stood up as well, "Remember buddy, don't piss them off," Yuri finished with a grin and a wave as he walked away.

"It can't be that bad," Flynn said to himself.

"Flynn! We have been looking for you!" Rita half shouted as she walked toward Flynn with Estelle right next to her.

'Ok maybe it is,' Flynn thought to himself as the two girls walked over to him.


End file.
